Les Princes aux Serpents
by Lehaliah
Summary: Deux princes, deux fourchelangues: les Princes aux Serpents. Harry, en cette 7ème année scolaire à Poudlard et après la chute de Voldemort, se voit confronté à de tous nouveaux dangers et à un ennemi encore plus malfaisant que le Dark Lord.
1. Intro

**° Les Princes aux Serpents °**

Note: Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez aussi suivre mes updates ici --- (lehaliah . livejournal . com)

**Mise à jour: 29 novembre 2009**

Relecture et correction terminée! C'est fou, en relisant je suis tombé sur plein de petits faits cocasses...  
Comme par exemple, j'avais plus ou moins calculé que la 7e année de Harry devait être en 1998... et oui, dans le 7e livre, on voit que c'est mentionné qu'ils sont effectivement en 1998 (lol ça prouve que je calcule pas trop mal... et vive Wikipédia). Aussi, le poème du chapitre 12 "les princes aux serpents" ça sonne tellement comme un conte de Beetle the Bard (qui en passant n'existait pas lorsque j'ai écris ce chapitre),etc... le tout pour dire, que je trouve drôles ce genre de coïncidences qui ne font que rendre le tout plus crédible! hihi. Je posterai les chapitre 12 et 13 durant de la semaine.  
Ce qui m'amène maintenant à la rédaction de la suite tant attendue! Chapitre 14 "Lorsque la vérité est dévoilée - part 2"  
Le bal, donc! J'ai comme la vague impression d'avoir déjà écris ce chapitre... alors si je le retourve, quelque part, vous pourriez l'avoir rapidement... autrement, je commencerai de rien (ok j'ai retrouvé quelques notes quand même) et se sera plus long... mais tout de même avant Noël.

**Mise à jour: 21 novembre 2009 **

J'ai pour le moment RE-posté seulement 3 chapitres (hier, en fait).  
Je suis contente, j'ai reçu des nouvelles reviews! ^^  
J'avais un peu peur que ce soit tombé dans l'oubli, lol ... Mais je vois que plusieurs personnes l'ont relu, et c'est bien!  
On m'a demandé si j'avais changé des choses/détails crutiales et le déroulement d'actes importants de l'histoire... hé, non.  
En fait, je n'ai rien changé d'autre que des dialogues et ajouté certains adjectifs ça et là, j'ai aussi remplacé certains mots qui revenaient trop souvent (avait/était/maintenant/mais/parce que/pourquoi)... mais à part ça, tout est pareil. Et les seuls dialogues changés sont, en fait, ceux de Voldemort, je trouvais que son langage n'était pas approprié pour un... homme de son âge, lol! XD Bref, c'était trop ''populaire", alors je lui ai mis un langage plus soutenu, c'est tout.  
Il y aussi le fais que mon français Québécois est différent du français de France, alors j'ai aussi changé quelques trucs (car supposément qu'on "dit pas ça en France" (en plus "supposémenent" est un québécisme, il parait ... o_o))  
Antidote Prims (logiciel correcteur/dictionnair) est devenu mon meilleur ami (comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans ça avant?!)  
Aussi... je le répète, mais... j'ai lu les livre en anglais (j'ai aussi lu les premiers en fr, tout de même =__=") ... donc, je n'ai aucune idée du nom donné au Furet/Drago en français, lol! XD  
Sinon, c'est quand même pas si pire que ça, si? O_O

**EDIT: 14 novembre 2009  
**Wow!... 4 ans déjà depuis la dernière fois que j'ai touché à ça! o_O ...  
Je suis impressionnée, je dois dire. Alors à la grande demande de tous, la série continue!  
Re-voici tous les 13 chapitres postés plus tôt, mais **RE-MASTERISÉS**, donc refaits, corrigés, améliorés. Vous verez, j'ai bien travaillé! ^^  
Je vous promets le chapitre 14 pour avant Noël.

**Disclamer**: Les perso appartiennent tous à l'oeuvre de JKR , je ne fais que les emprunter, mais l'histoire, l'aventure et Vantes sont de mon invention.

**Avertissements**:

- Classé 13 ans et pour cause de violence.  
- Quelques allusions au Tome 5 (SPOILERS) (Maintenant plus ou 6 et 7 aussi)  
- Attention aux serpents lol !  
- Tueries, sang, bataille, mort, etc...

**Commentaire de l'auteure:**

Et bien voilà, cette histoire, ma première fic basée sur la magique aventure d'Harry Potter, parle bien sûr de mes perso préférés: Tom M. Riddle (Jedusor) et Harry... Cette fic comporte en tout 17 chapitres, dont 14 que j'ai fini d'écrire. J'ai commencé cette histoire vers la fin novembre 2003 (et nous sommes maintenant mi- Mai 2004) alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Bonne Lecture à tous!!

Signé: Lehaliah (ou Bakaneko) ...lol


	2. I: Là où le bien l'emporte sur le mal

°`~....... I : Là où le bien l'emporte sur le mal ....... ~`°

Dehors le tonnerre rageait, la pluie tombait à torrent et d'immenses éclairs violets zébraient le ciel sombre et sans étoile de la nuit. Avec un temps pareil, personne n'osait sortir à l'extérieur. Cependant, sur une large plaine complètement déserte, qui autrefois avait dû servir de champ de bataille à l'époque des guerres, deux hommes se livraient à un sauvage duel sanglant.

D'un côté se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et dont les yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude exprimaient en ce moment précis toute la haine et la colère qu'il éprouvait envers son adversaire. Une courte épée à la lame signée du nom de Goddric Gryffondor lui servait d'appuis alors qu'il tentait désespérément de tenir debout malgré ses importantes blessures.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un homme, si l'on put le dire comme tel, car cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. Il était un monstre. Mi-serpent, mi-homme. La peau, d'une blancheur quasi irréelle, son visage ruisselait de sang mettant ainsi en valeur ses horribles yeux de couleur rouge aux pupilles dilatées telles celles d'un chat. Son regard ne traduisait qu'une seule pensée : La mort. Son ennemi devait mourir, il devait le tuer, il fallait à tout prix qu'il meure. Serrée entre ses longs doigts d'une maigreur extrême ressemblant à des pattes d'araignée, il tenait une longue épée à lame marquée de symboles anciens noirs et au manche orné d'un serpent avec des petits rubis en guise d'yeux.

Les deux opposants étaient à bout de force, épuisés par un combat ayant duré des heures. Il ne leur restait assez de puissance que pour une seule attaque, l'ultime coup qui désignerait le vainqueur du vaincu : la fin du combat. L'un d'eux allait mourir, c'était inévitable. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant, puis ils se parèrent à lancer leur attaque fatale. Le garçon aux yeux verts brandit son épée et se mit en position de combat. Son adjuvant fit de même, mais prit une position plus à la défensive. Et tout d'un coup, comme si un arbitre venait de leur donner le signal, ils attaquèrent au même moment. Ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lames prêtes à trancher la chair du perdant. Ce fut le démon aux yeux rouges qui frappa le premier, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et rata sa cible. L'autre par contre, réussit parfaitement à porter un puissant coup en diagonale laissant une énorme entaille partant de l'épaule droite jusqu'au côté gauche du bas du torse de l'homme-serpent. Son corps s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol devenu boueux à cause de la pluie, laissant couler tout son sang. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux aux côtés du cadavre de son ennemi. Il était mort, partit. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était enfin mort! Le garçon aux cheveux noirs jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui. La pluie avait cessé de tomber et le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Il souriait en silence savourant sa victoire lorsqu'un garçon dont l'épaisse tignasse rousse donnait l'impression d'être en feu dans cette lumière naissante, accourut vers lui accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns tout ébouriffés.

La jeune femme s'écria lorsqu'elle vit le corps inanimé du Dark Lord ainsi que le piteux état dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami;

― Oh, Harry! Est-ce que ça va?

― Oui, oui. Maintenant, ça va mieux, dit-il en se relevant maladroitement aidé de ses deux amis.

Avant de quitter le champ de bataille, Harry regarda une dernière fois le corps de celui qu'il avait tant haï, puis se retourna, l'air satisfait et partit. Mais ce qu'il ne vu pas fut la petite boule de lumière s'échapper du cadavre pour filer tout droit dans la forêt. Celle qui longe la fabuleuse école de magie et de sorcellerie : La Forêt Interdite. Ce jour-là, il y eut une grande fête à Poudlard en l'honneur de :

La mort de Lord Voldemort.


	3. II: Le retour du prince

°`~....... II: Le retour du prince....... ~`°

Les derniers jours d'école furent mouvementés de festivités gratifiant le retour de la paix. L'année scolaire finalement achevée, les nombreux élèves de Poudlard rentrèrent chez eux pour les congés estivaux. Harry dut retourner malgré lui chez les Dursley au 4 Privet Drive.

_Crac!_

Un hibou grand-duc venait d'entrer par la fenêtre mi-close de la petite chambre de notre héro. L'oiseau de nuit portait un parchemin d'un blanc jauni scellé par un mince ruban rouge. Le destinataire du parchemin s'empressa de le ramasser.

― Merci, dit-il au grand-duc juste avant qu'il ne sorte par où il était entré.

_Cher Harry, _

_Depuis la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les Aurors ont réussi à enfermer à Azkaban une bonne partie de ses partisans, sauf les Malfoy qui ont une fois de plus été jugés innocents et les Lestrange qui sont portés disparus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, des Aurors sont sur l'affaire. De toute façon, sans leur chef ils ne chercheront plus à faire la guerre. En ce qui me concerne, je me porte pour le mieux, du moins jusqu'aux jours de pleine lune. Comment vont Ron et Hermione? J'ai parlé à Dumbledore récemment et il a déclaré que l'Ordre du phénix n'était plus nécessaire. Et me retrouvant sans travail, il m'a proposé de reprendre le poste de professeur de _Defence Against the Dark Art_ puisqu'une fois de plus cette matière se retrouvait sans professeur. Alors, porte-toi bien. Nous nous verrons à la rentrée pour ta dernière année à Poudlard._

_Mes amitiés_

_Remus Lupin_

Cette lettre fit sourire Harry qui était très heureux de recevoir une lettre de la part de celui qui fut, lors de sa 3e année, son professeur ainsi qu'un ami d'enfance de son père. D'un autre côté, il se sentit un peu triste en lisant la dernière ligne. « ..._pour ta dernière année à Poudlard_ ». Depuis quelques jours, il était devenu majeur. Il venait d'avoir 17 ans. Et la nouvelle année scolaire qui débutera en septembre sera sa 7e et dernière année dans cette école pour sorciers qu'il aimait tant et dans laquelle il avait vécu tellement de choses formidables. Puis les journées passèrent, il restait là dans sa chambre, toujours assis à son bureau devant la fenêtre, à regarder le temps passer, espérant recevoir une lettre de ses amis ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui faire oublier qu'il était enfermé dans la maison des Dursley pour encore tout le mois d'août. Il espérait presque que la Gazette des sorciers annonce de nouveaux dangers. Depuis que Voldemort n'était plus là pour semer le chaos tout était si calme, il n'y avait plus d'action, plus de combats, plus d'énigmes à résoudre ou de plans à détruire.

― Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là! se dit-il à lui-même en s'administrant une claque sur le front.

― Comment j'ose penser à de telles choses!!

Frustré par l'immonde réflexion qu'il venait d'avoir, il se leva et alla s'étendre sur le dos au milieu de son lit, puis se mit à fixer le plafond blanc de sa chambre à coucher.

― _Comment est-ce que je pourrais désirer le retour de ce monstre! Est-ce que je deviens fou_? pensa-t-il.

De lourds bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et Dudley, son gros cousin, ouvrit la porte et dit :

― Ton ami le rouquin vient de faire apparaître sa tête dans le foyer, il veut te parler.

En disant « le rouquin », il faisait allusion à Ron. Harry se pressa de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon où il aperçut la tête de son meilleur ami au milieu des flammes de la cheminée.

― Salut Harry! dit-il en se tournant vers le nouveau venu du salon.

― Salut!, lui répondit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal de discuter avec une tête flottant dans le feu.

― Ma mère se demandait si notre « héros mondial » n'aurait pas envie de venir faire un petit tour à la maison? Hermione est là aussi.

Depuis qu'il avait vaincu pour la deuxième fois le Dark Lord, tout le monde sorcier avait maintenant raison de le surnommer « le héro», « notre sauveur » ou tous autres titres glorieux de ce genre, beaucoup plus qu'il y a 16 ans, à l'époque où il n'était que « l'enfant qui lui a survécu ».

― Ok, j'arrive.

Il se tourna vers les trois Dursley qui étaient assis sur le divan, les regarda d'un air odieux comme pour dire : « _J'y vais et vous n'avez rien à redire!_ », puis monta faire ses valises. Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit en traînant derrière lui ses bagages, la cage d'Hedwig et son éclair-de-feu auquel il tenait tant.

― Au revoir! annonça-t-il à son oncle et sa tante avant de transplanter directement devant l'entrée de la maison des Weasley : Le Terrier. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu frapper à la porte, une petite femme rondelette vint ouvrir.

― Oh, Bonjour Harry, mon chéri! Entre, le dîner sera bientôt servi, s'écria-t-elle avec le plus grand des sourires.

C'était madame Weasley, la mère de Ron qui avait toujours traité Harry Potter comme son propre fils. Il se sentait maintenant empli de joie d'être arrivé dans le deuxième endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde après son école.

***

Dans le recoin le plus sombre et dangereux de la forêt quelque chose rôdait. Une créature maléfique? Un esprit malin? On ne pouvait distinguer ce que c'était puisqu'on ne pouvait le voir. C'était invisible, sans odeur, aucun son ne se faisait entendre à son déplacement. Tout ce qu'on savait c'est que cette chose était là, on la sentait, une présence ni humaine, ni animale. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, cette créature cherchait quelque chose. Mais que pouvait-on bien chercher au plus profond de la forêt noire qu'on appelait : Interdite. Puis, la chose sans forme visible s'arrêta devant une grosse porte en pierre couverte de mousse verte sur laquelle des inscriptions étaient gravées profondément :

_Ici se trouve la mort_

_la fin vous y trouverez_

_si imprudent vous êtes,_

_mais d'où la vie peut être cadeau_

_si rusé vous êtes_

Une fissure s'ouvrit à la suite de la lecture, laissant jaillir des faisceaux d'une lumière aveuglante argentée et dorée. L'ombre y pénétra et la fissure disparut.


	4. III: Des yeux rouges dans la nuits

°`~....... III: Des yeux rouges dans la nuit....... ~`°

Tout était noir. L'atmosphère qui régnait autour lui glaçait le sang. Il se déplaçait à vive allure dans l'obscurité sans savoir où il allait. Où était-il? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il là? Perdu? Non, il n'aurait su le décrire, mais quelque chose l'attirait dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Soudain, tout s'arrêta, le temps comme suspendu. Il se tenait devant une sorte d'autel dans lequel flottait une pierre précieuse de la couleur du ciel de nuit. Une forme translucide, comme un fantôme, s'approchait de l'objet.

Lui, il ne pouvait bouger. Il observa la pierre qui gagnait de la couleur à mesure que la créature s'avançait. Elle la prit avec ce qui lui servait de mains. Tout à coup, la teinte devenue foncée du joyau se dissipa comme aspirée par l'être invisible, puis le minerai éclata en mille morceaux qui explosèrent tels des feux d'artifices illuminant ainsi tout l'endroit. Et aussi subitement que la lumière était venue, tout redevint ténèbres. Il se sentit projeté en arrière comme une âme retournant à son corps. Mais dans toute cette obscurité, il vit deux yeux, deux rubis d'un rouge éclatant tel du sang enfermé dans des billes, comme un monstre tapi dans l'ombre, des yeux semblables à ceux de...

— AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Le jeune homme se réveilla tout en sueur, s'apercevant qu'il était revenu dans la chambre de Ron.

— Harry est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda son ami en lui tendant ses lunettes.

— Merci, dit-il en les enfilant pour voir mieux, Ce n'est rien... juste un cauchemar... tout va bien.

***

Le huitième mois s'écoula rapidement, l'été laissant sa place à l'automne frisquet et ses jolies couleurs. Et ce fut le grand jour de la rentrée scolaire. Tous les jeunes étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie se réunirent sur la plateforme inexistante aux yeux des Moldus, la 9 et ¾ de la gare de Londres, King's cross, afin d'embarquer dans le luxueux train rouge qui les amènerait à Poudlard : le Poudlardexpress.

— Bonjour! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous? demanda timidement un jeune homme au visage joufflu qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment dans lequel le héro à la cicatrice ainsi que ses deux comparses s'étaient installés. C'était Neville Longbottom, un de leurs confrères Gryffondor.

— Oui, oui, de toute façon Ron et moi devrons aller avec les autres Préfèts.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le compartiment laissant le garçon aux yeux verts seul avec le nouvel arrivé.

— Euh... alors... ça va? bégaya-t-il.

—... Ouais..., se contenta-t-il de répondre sans croiser son regard.

Depuis qu'il avait appris que tous deux partageaient la même date de naissance et qu'ils étaient donc tous deux les enfants de la prophétie, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise en la présence de son maladroit ami.

_Toc, toc._

Une tête blonde soigneusement garnie de gelée coiffante entra par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

— Alors, comment se porte « notre sauveur »? dit-il d'un ton ironique en insistant sur les mots « notre sauveur ».

― Fiche le camp "_Amazing Bouncing Furet_"!

— Oh, oh, oh, ne pense pas que parce que tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui une fois de plus que tu peux me parler sur ce ton, Potter! répliqua-t-il malicieusement. J'ai une information qui pourrait relever ton attention...

— Quoi? questionna-t-il sèchement.

— J'ai entendu dire que cette année, il va y avoir un élève qui...

— Malfoy! Des nouveaux élèves, il y en a tous les ans! s'écria-t-il sévèrement.

Harry était loin de porter ce riche enfant gâté de Drago Malfoy dans son coeur, alors si en plus il venait lui faire perdre son temps en lui racontant des bêtises.

— Laisse-moi continuer! Le « nouveau » dont je te parle à notre âge. On m'a raconté qu'il avait supposément déménagé et qu'il quittait une petite école de magie noire pour entrer en 7e année à Poudlard! continua le blondinet. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il sera à Serpentard et son nom est...

— Assez! Tu viens me voir seulement pour te vanter de t'être fait de nouveaux amis?! Aller va t'en maintenant!

— Mon ami?... Non je crois plutôt que ce sera « ton » ami.; finit Malfoy, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres et partit.

— Qu... Comment?! Attends!!

Harry se leva pour le rattraper, mais il avait déjà disparu dans le compartiment destiné aux Préfèts. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre, intrigué par les révélations de son rival, oubliant totalement la présence de Neville.

Les élèves arrivèrent à destination pour le souper. La répartition des première année ne s'éternisa pas et tout le monde se mit à manger dans l'ambiance des festivités de la rentrée scolaire.

— Tu cherches quelque chose? Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder partout comme si tu entrais à Poudlard pour la première fois de ta vie, fit remarquer Hermione qui jeta un regard inquiet à Harry.

— Euh... non... en fait, je cherche quelqu'un. Malfoy m'a parlé d'un nouveau chez les Serpentards qui entrerait en 7e comme nous. J'ai beau regarder partout, aucunes traces de ce nouvel élève.

— Ah oui, les Préfèts en ont vaguement parlé. Il appartiendrait aux descendants des Riddle.

— Il serait de la même famille que Voldemort?! demanda Harry surpris de la nouvelle.

— Chut!... Pas si fort. Ils ont aussi dit qu'il se nommerait lui aussi Tom, continua Hermione.

— C'est à croire que toute cette maudite famille porte le même prénom! Ça doit être une tradition! plaisanta Ron. Il paraît que ce serait un « cousin éloigné » de Tu-Sais-Qui.

— Je me demande de quoi il a l'air, se demanda Hermione.

— En espérant qu'il n'a pas une horrible tronche de serpent et qu'il n'est pas un idiot comme Malfoy! se moqua Ron.

— De toute façon, on le verra demain matin, on commence en potion avec les Serpentards comme toujours, soupira la jeune femme en se levant de la table. Bon, je vais me coucher. Ron, tu viens?

Le roux se leva à son tour et la suivit.

— Bonsoir Harry. On se revoit dans le salon des Gryffondors.

Notre jeune sauveur resta un instant seul à la table des Gryffondors, presque tous les élèves et professeurs avaient terminé leur repas et retournaient dans leurs maisons respectives.

— _Un nouveau... mage noir... un descendant du Dark Lord... j'espère que ce gars ne va pas me poser trop de problème, _pensa-t-il. Puis il se leva et entreprit de monter à la chambre commune où logeaient les siens. Lorsqu'il passa l'immense porte de la Grande Salle, perdu dans ses songes, il heurta une personne qui tentait de passer.

— Oups, pardon je...

Son coeur cessa de battre. Le choc qu'il eut à la vision de celui qui se trouvait devant lui fut terrible. Le pauvre élève qu'il avait heurté arborait l'uniforme masculin noir, vert et argenté à l'écusson brodé d'un serpent de la maison qui fut jadis créée par le grand sorcier Salazar Serpentard. Le jeune homme paraissait de la même taille que lui. Ses cheveux, plus longs que ceux d'Harry, d'un noir profond en contraste avec sa peau laiteuse. Il était certes loin d'être quelqu'un de laid. Mais, ce qui vint briser la beauté de son visage aux traits parfaits fut ses yeux. Deux pupilles perçantes, parmi la noirceur du couloir, dans lesquelles se reflétait la lueur des flammes des multiples bougies disposées de tous les côtés de la grande salle. Des yeux rouges dans la nuit.

— Bonsoir... Potter.


	5. IV: Le fragment de vie

°`~....... IV: Le fragment de vie....... ~`°

Il monta les grands escaliers interminables qui menaient à son dortoir à toute vitesse, manquant de tomber à maintes reprises. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prévienne ses deux compagnons de la mauvaise posture dans laquelle ils se trouvaient maintenant qu'il avait découvert l'identité du nouvel arrivant.

— RON! HERMIONE! C'EST PAS........ son cousin..., commença-t-il en s'apercevant de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu se tenait au fond du salon de la maison de l'équipe rouge et or, une main caressant tendrement le cou d'une jeune fille qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, et l'autre placé un peu plus bas, se faufilant sous sa jupe, laissant ainsi à découvert ses cuisses et sa petite culotte. La jeune femme, quant à elle, effleurait sensuellement du bout des doigts le torse à découvert entre la chemise du jeune homme. Les deux amants s'embrassaient passionnément, ne tenant pas compte que quelques curieux auraient pu les voir, se déplaçant lentement sans cesser leurs attouchements vers la chambre unique réservée à ceux qui avaient eu l'honneur d'être nommés Préfets.

— Closio Ohmorah! réussit à articuler Ron ne lâchant pas sa douce et tendre Hermione du regard, pointant sa baguette sur la porte de la pièce privée qui se referma et se verrouilla sur ces mots.

Décidément, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait entendu l'appel urgent de leur ami. Harry resta un moment fixant la porte close de la petite chambre dans laquelle Hermione dormait, « seule » habituellement. Durant l'été dernier, un événement étrange avait poussé Ron à déclarer ses sentiments à celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours et à partir de ce moment ses deux meilleurs amis formaient un couple. Et Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire tous les deux dans cette chambre. Ce n'est pas qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie en les voyant, mais cela le rendait presque malade de voir ceux sur qui il pensait toujours pouvoir compter le tenir à l'écart et en oublier presque son existence.

— _Bon et bien tant pis pour eux!... Je vais garder ça pour moi, ce sera un secret entre lui et moi..._, pensa égoïstement Harry pour lui seul.

***

Premier jour de cours, période 1: Cours de Potions, situé dans les donjons, enseigné par le Professeur Severus Rogue, partagé avec les élèves de Serpentard.

— Tss... Tu parles! Ça commence bien une nouvelle année ça! annonça le roux sur un ton sarcastique.

— Et il y aura aussi ce mystérieux nouveau..., dit la jeune femme aux cheveux pêle-mêle se tournant vers Harry, attendant un commentaire de sa part.

—... Mouais..., grommela Harry en guise de réponse, tout en évitant le regard inquiet de son amie posé sur lui.

— Harry, est-ce que..., débuta-t-elle.

Se levant sans un mot, il retourna vers le dortoir abandonnant ainsi les deux autres interrogés sur le comportement non familier de leur copain.

Comme à chaque début de premier cours, le professeur nomma chacun des élèves, un à la suite de l'autre, afin de leur assigner une place qu'ils devront garder pendant tout le trimestre, ainsi que prendre leurs présences.

— Miss Parvati Patil?

— Présente!

— Tu prendras ce siège, désigna le professeur en montrant du doigt la chaise libre au bureau de Lavender Brown.

— Mister Harry Potter?

Personne ne répondit à l'appel. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Mais où était-il? Puis, le Professeur au regard sombre, aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu consentit à débuter son cours sur les potions sans son jeune martyre.

— Euh... excusez-moi, je suis en retard, je..., s'excusa timidement Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'attirer tout de suite sur lui l'attention du professeur qu'il appréciait le moins.

— Qu'elle est votre excuse cette fois Potter? Vous vous êtes perdu? Ou bien, votre nouvelle gloire vous monte-t-elle trop à la tête et vous croyez que parce que vous sauvez le monde cela vous permet d'arriver en retard à vos cours? se moqua sévèrement Rogue.

—... Excusez-moi..., répéta-t-il la tête baissée, fixant le sol, ne voulant surtout pas le provoquer.

— Puisque tout le monde a déjà un partenaire de travail, vous vous contenterez malheureusement de ce qu'il reste, Mister Potter, ajouta son cruel professeur pointant le seul élève encore sans partenaire. Vous ferez équipe avec Riddle, et ce.... pour le restant de l'année scolaire.

Il était là, sagement assis à la table placée au milieu de la rangée de gauche de la salle de classe, posant sur Harry ses immondes yeux de démon, rouges comme le sang. Harry s'assit en essayant de ne pas quitter le tableau des yeux de sorte que son regard ne croise pas celui de son équipier. Riddle sourit en silence, satisfait de l'effet de terreur et de mal à l'aise qu'il prodiguât à son vieil ennemi.

La journée se continua sans autres cours avec les élèves de la maison des vert et argent. Puis, ce fut l'heure du dîner.

— Ce nouveau, il me fait vraiment penser à... Tu-Sais-Qui..., murmura Hermione pour qu'il n'y ait que les deux garçons, autour de la table des Gryffondors dans la salle à manger, qui puissent entendre.

— Oui, moi aussi. De plus, toute la classe semblait ne pas trop l'apprécier. Il n'a adressé la parole à personne et aucun d'entre nous n'a eu le courage de lui parler, ajouta Ron.

— Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il te faisait... peur? hésita à demander Hermione timidement à Harry de peur qu'il ne le prenne mal.

— Tu avais l'air... mal à l'aise ce matin dans le cours de Rogue... Et tu..., avait commencé le rouquin, mais Harry repoussa son assiette pleine qu'il avait à peine touchée, se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, sans se retourner, vers la Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Il ressemblait au redoutable seigneur des ténèbres qu'ils avaient dit? Non. C'était « lui »! Il était de retour... Une fois de plus. Mais comment? Comment avait-il réussi cette fois? Il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Il avait vu tout son sang se déverser sur le sol. Mais le plus important, il avait vu son cadavre. C'était impossible qu'il soit revenu. Tout simplement inconcevable. Il était là, bel et bien là, en chair et en os. Différent cependant. Mais comment avait-il fait!?

Toutes ces réflexions lui donnaient le tournis. Il voulait comprendre! C'est alors qu'Harry se souvint de l'étrange rêve ou, si l'on pourrait dire, vision à laquelle il avait assisté la veille de la rentrée. Il se rappela la forêt, la porte, la fissure, la grotte, le noir, l'autel, la pierre..... la pierre? Oui, c'était ça! La pierre! Ce devait absolument être ça. Il n'avait pas vu cette scène en rêve pour rien. Ce cauchemar lui avait fait voir la deuxième résurrection de Lord Voldemort.

— La pierre..., se dit-il tout bas en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, trop concentré pour remarquer la vieille dame qui le surveillait avec de gros yeux.

Le jeune aux lunettes se mit à chercher dans les rayons tous les livres qui se rapporterait aux pierres magiques, aux joyaux précieux ou aux minéraux ensorcelés. Il chercha pendant plusieurs heures sans mettre la main sur quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Que des livres aux informations sur de vulgaires cailloux sans intérêt. Finalement, il tomba sur un gros livre de couleur marron à la reliure déchirée et tâchée, le bouquin devait avoir plus d'un siècle et il tombait en ruines. « _Pierres anciennes aux pouvoirs_ divins ». Harry le prit et alla s'asseoir à un petit bureau situé près d'une fenêtre entrouverte. Il ouvrit le gros ouvrage à la page 57 : « _La pierre Philosophale... pierre prodiguant l'immortalité à celui qui la possède_... ». Ayant déjà tenu lui-même la pierre philosophale dans ses mains lors de sa toute première année dans cette école magique, Harry s'en souvenait très bien. Il tourna les pages. Page 98 : « _Rose des glaces... cristal en forme de fleur attribuant les pouvoirs de l'hiver..._ », page 136 « _Roches lunaires... puissance curative_ », page 201 « _Menhirs enchantés... permettent de remonter dans le temps_.. ». Rien qui se rapprocherait d'un minerai qui ressusciterait ou un truc dans ce genre-là. Une bourrasque de vent entra par la fenêtre et fit tourner rapidement les pages du livre et stoppa net sur la page 474 : « _Le fragment de vie_ ». Il se mit à lire attentivement les renseignements donnés sur cette pierre magique. « ... _est une pierre unique au monde pouvant faire cadeau de la vie à un mort ou cadeau d'immortalité pour le vivant... après utilisation, la pierre se désagrège pour ne se reformer qu'au 5e millénaire suivant_... ».

— Alors, c'était... Le fragment de vie.


	6. V: Trahis par les morts

°`~....... V: Trahi par les morts....... ~`°

Une semaine s'écoula depuis qu'Harry avait découvert le secret de Tom, ou devrait-on dire : Lord Voldemort. Il avait cherché le plus de renseignements possible sur ce fameux « Fragment de vie » qui l'avait fait revivre. Revivre. Il avait ressuscité une fois de plus, certes, mais était-il devenu ce que tous redoutaient tant? Devenu immortel? Il secoua sa tête aux cheveux noirs pour ne plus penser à tout cela. Les jours étaitent passé sans que jamais Harry n'eût à le regarder droit dans les yeux et encore moins lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à l'éviter. Personne ne l'approchait, ni ne lui parlait. Même pas les Serpentards, qui, l'aurait cru Harry, s'auraient fait une joie de se joindre au supposé « cousin » du Dark Lord. Avaient-ils peur? Non. C'était plutôt comme s'ils n'y faisaient pas attention, comme s'ils l'ignoraient. À la table des Verts, tous prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec appétit, tout en discutant entre eux, oubliant complètement un jeune homme ténébreux assis à l'extrémité de la large table, mangeant en silence.

— Mouais, il a pas l'air très populaire, le nouveau! dit Ron la bouche à moitié pleine de toasts.

— Il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il est arrivé, affirma Hermione en buvant son jus d'orange du matin.

— Il est peut-être muet, dit Ron sur un ton moqueur.

Harry se levant leur répondit :

— Non, il ne l'est pas.

— Tu lui as parlé? s'interrogea la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce que ça change..., se contenta-t-il de dire avant de prendre le chemin du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor afin d'y chercher son matériel pour le cours de potions qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Le cours de potions était, depuis toujours, le cours qu'il détestait le plus. À présent, il n'y avait plus seulement que son professeur pour transformer ces heures de classe en une véritable torture, son nouveau coéquipier n'ajoutait qu'un mal de plus à son supplice.

Le cours était entamé depuis maintenant une bonne heure et tout le monde travaillait à leur expérience sur une potion qui devait servir à faire disparaitre un être vivant durant une courte période. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, Tom était tranquillement en train de verser la bonne dose de liquide violet dans son chaudron et avait l'air d'un élève ordinaire. Il se sentit observé et leva ses yeux démoniaques en sa direction. Harry détourna son regard et lui chuchota pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre :

— Je sais pour le fragment de vie…

— Je commençais à me demander quand tu m'adresserais enfin la parole, Potter, répondit-il tout aussi silencieusement, ne faisant pas attention au fait que son partenaire avait évoqué « le fragment de vie ».

— Je sais tout.

— Au moins, ça prouve que tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air.

La cloche de fin de cours se fit entendre et les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe.

— Ce fut un plaisir de discuter un peu avec toi, Potter. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser..., s'exclama Tom en ramassant son matériel et parti.

— Attend! s'écria Harry, le poursuivant, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Ron et Hermione regardaient la scène avec surprise.

— Euh... Harry? Vous parliez de quoi?? Ou plutôt... tu lui parlais?? demanda Ron incertain de ce qu'il disait.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !? cria-t-il incontient de son ton grave.

-... Désolé... Qu'est-ce que tu as ces temps-ci? ... Tu ne nous parles presque plus, tu pars à chaque fois qu'on essaie de discuter avec toi, s'excusa Ron.

— Rien! Ça ne vous concerne pas!

Puis, il partit sans un mot de plus. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son ennemi pour discuter de son cas, maintenant qu'il était bel et bien certain à cent pour cent qu'il s'agissait du vrai Tom Riddle. Que venait-il faire à Poudlard? Il a fait ses études il y a au moins 50 ans de cela! Pourquoi jouait-il les étudiants silencieux? Pour espionner Dumbledore? Ou bien pour tuer celui qui l'a fait tomber une deuxième fois?

— Grrr... Où se cache-t-il!?! grogna Harry. Il l'avait chercher tout le restant de la journée et le soleil allait bientôt partir se coucher laissant place à la lune. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix étrange venant de pièce à sa droite : la toilette des filles.

— On dirait... du Fourchelangue!! … ne me dit pas que... !!!

En écoutant bien, il comprit distinctement en Fourchelangue, langue des serpents, le mot : Entrer.

Il entrouvrit la porte, la personne qui avait parlé était déjà descendue dans le trou qui menait à un souterrain où une chambre secrète y avait été aménagée : La chambre des secrets. Harry savait très bien qui l'avait ouverte même s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

—..._La tête qu'il fera en voyant l'état de sa chambre cachée_, se dit Harry en souriant.

— QUOI!!!!!!!! cria une voix qui fit trembler le sol et résonna dans toute la salle de bain à cause de l'écho.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais! Il est en colère! dit-il satisfait de voir son rival rager pour ce « qu'il » avait fait à « sa » chambre des secrets lors de sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il le vit ressortir, ses yeux rouges exprimant sa frustration en marmonnant des jurons incompréhensibles. Harry l'attendait patiemment avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

— C'est toi qui à fait ça!!??!! hurla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Il sourit de plus belle et acquiesça.

— Grrrrr!! gronda-t-il.

— Qu'allais-tu faire là-dedans de toute façon?

— Cela ne te regarde nullement!

Harry se rapprocha de lui. À présent, le Lord Voldemort qui faisait autrefois plus de 2 mètres était de la même taille que lui. Ils avaient tous deux des cheveux foncés et l'on pouvait entrevoir plusieurs autres points communs. Le visage de son adversaire en colère ressemblait fortement au sien lorsqu'il se fâchait.

Devenu plus sérieux, il lui demanda d'un ton neutre :

— Que viens-tu faire ici?... « Voldemort ». Il hésita à l'appeler ainsi.

Son visage se décrispa et il répondit sur un ton calme :

— Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

— Peu importe. Mais je te préviens, je ne te laisserai pas tenter quoi que ce soit contre Dumbledore ou...

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Tu ne t'es même pas demandé pourquoi il m'avait laissé venir jouer ici?

Il avait raison! Comment se faisait-il que le Directeur laissait aisément son plus puissant et plus redoutable ennemi se promener sans surveillance dans son établissement? Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

Son rival sourit malicieusement et prit le chemin de la porte.

— Voldemort, si jamais...

— En passant, appelle-moi Tom. Sauf, si tu souhaites dévoiler à tous qui je suis vraiment, l'interrompit le Dark Lord avant de quitter les toilettes.

Le souper se termina joyeusement par un succulent dessert, puis peu à peu, les élèves regagnèrent leur salle commune respective. Le trio discutait encore à leur table quand un invité vint les déranger.

— Alors, Potter? Comment vas-tu ce soir? Tu t'entends bien avec..., commença l'arrivant.

— Malfoy? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton nouvel ami signé Serpentard? lança Ron.

— Mon ami? Sache qu'il déteste ma présence autant que toi tu me détestes, admit Malfoy.

— _Au moins, il sait reconnaître les imbéciles_, pensa Harry observant le blondinet qu'il détestait amèrement lui aussi.

— Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il pense de moi. De toute façon, il est en mauvaise posture pour se mettre contre moi.

— Que veux-tu dire? demanda Harry soudainement intéressé par les propos du jeune Serpentard.

Mais une fois de plus, Drago tourna les talons et quitta la grande salle sans continuer ses propos. Il savait quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait et s'en vantait beaucoup. Qu'essayait-il d'insinuer par « il est en mauvaise posture »? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher le mage noir le plus puissant au monde de foutre une raclée à ce petit prétentieux? Dumbledore? Surement pas.

***

Cette nuit-là, deux personnes qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là à une heure aussi tardive après le couvre-feu imposé aux élèves de l'école, étaient plongés dans une profonde discussion secrète. Cachés près de l'imposant mur de pierres brutes avec lesquelles était construit le château, les deux hommes étaient à l'abri des regards. L'un d'eux était d' un âge assez avancé, le crâne chauve et tremblait comme une feuille et parlait très vite comme si le temps pressait, regardant de tous les côtés, nerveux, comme s'il s'attendait à voir n'importe qui débarquer et les surprendre. L'autre était jeune, un élève de Poudlard, dont le visage restait dissimulé dans l'ombre, mais l'on pouvait constater par le ton de sa voix qu'il n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse, au contraire, il criait, il était furieux.

— Que fais-tu ici!!! Je vous avais pourtant dit de me laisser tranquille!!! rugit-il faisant trembler de peur encore plus le vieil homme.

— Veui...veuillez m'excuser... Maî…maître, c'est que..., bredouilla-t-il.

— Queuedever ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « TOUT-EST-FINI » !!!! Maintenant, pars. Sinon, tu risques d'amèrement le regretter!!! Je...

— Non! Maître attendez! ... Vou...Vous ne comprenez pas la situation! Je dois vou... vous avertir de..., continua Queuedever, de plus en plus nerveux, comme si une catastrophe allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre.

— QUOI!!! grogna le Seigneur des ténèbres.

— Ce... ce sont... les… les Mangemorts, Sir! Ils... ils veulent... ils veulent vous... - _ARG!_—

Du sang coula de sa bouche. Une imposante lame venait de traverser sa poitrine. Le coup avait été si violent qu'il en mourut avant d'avoir pu révéler l'importance de la situation dans lequel son Maître se trouvait à présent.

— Mais...mais, qu'est-ce que...

Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer d'apercevoir le meurtrier. Plutôt, « les » meurtriers. Ils devaient être plus d'une dizaine, peut-être même une vingtaine. Tous tapis dans l'obscurité. L'un d'entre eux, celui dont l'épée ruisselait de sang, s'approcha en poussant le cadavre du malheureux.

— Tss... celui-là parlait trop...., dit-il. Alors Maître, ne comprenez-vous donc pas la gravité de votre décision?

— Il faut dire que vous êtes devenu lâche, lança calmement un autre.

— Vous allez maintenant regretter de nous avoir quittés comme cela, rajouta un troisième d'un ton provocateur.

— Oh, oui... Vous allez le payer.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous, lentement, comme une bande de fauves encerclant leur victime. Le jeune homme se recula contre le mur, à la fois terrorisé et frustré. Il n'avait aucune issue et qui sait ce que ces hommes menaçants, qu'il avait cru ses amis, ses serviteurs, allaient lui faire.

— Grr... Traîtres!


	7. VI: Remplaçant sur le trône

°`~....... VI : Remplaçant sur le trône ....... ~`°

Le soleil envoyait des rayons lumineux à travers l'étroite fenêtre de la chambre située sur le côté d'un lit où dormait un garçon. Les faisceaux de lumière plombaient sur son visage, échauffant ainsi les blessures et ecchymoses s'y trouvant. Il ouvrit peu à peu les yeux en gémissant.

— Hmm... déjà le matin...

Il tenta maladroitement de se lever, mais retomba douloureusement dans son lit. On pouvait voir sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes et son visage le résultat d'un grave accident... ou d'une bataille.

— Aïe..., gémit-il, replaçant ses bandages faits à la hâte.

Après plusieurs essais, il réussit à se lever et marcha en boitant vers la salle de bain. Il observa son visage meurtri dans le miroir.

— Tss.... Dans quel état je suis! ... Je ne peux pas me présenter en cours comme ça.

Soudain, pris d'un élan de colère, il donna un coup dans le miroir qui voltigea en éclats.

— Ils vont me le payer!!!

***

Il avait fini par se décider à enfiler des vêtements puis descendre pour se rendre à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans lequel il se retrouvait encore à faire équipe avec Harry Potter. Il s'assit en silence au fond de la salle de classe sans que le professeur ne le remarque. Tom prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait la migraine et se remémorait dans les moindres détails l'incident d'hier. Tout cela le mettait hors de lui, il avait envie d'exploser,de tout détruire.

— Euh... est-ce que... ça va... hmm, « Tom »? fit une voix.

C'était son partenaire. Il leva ses yeux semblables à des rubis sur celui qui venait d'arriver, mais ne dit rien. Harry s'assit en silence sans poser d'autres questions. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Celui aux yeux d'émeraudes se tourna et vit cette fois clairement les blessures.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?! demanda Harry, très surpris que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait pu mettre l'ex-seigneur ténébreux que tous craignaient tant dans cet état, tout en gardant un ton indifférent.

— Je suis tombé dans les escaliers! répondit Tom sèchement.

— Arrète un peu tes sarcasmes! Tu ne t'es quand même pas fait ça tout seul!! cria Harry qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'avait pris son rival.

— Hé, au fond. Baissez le ton tous les deux, lança doucement le professeur Lupin.

Le démon aux yeux rouges se tourna vers son interlocuteur et hurla :

— Ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires, Potter. Alors, fiche-moi la paix, tu veux?!

Puis sortit de la classe en claquant la porte. Qu'allait-il faire? Il se croyait en sécurité à Poudlard, mais cela s'avérera à ne pas être le cas. Un très grand danger le menaçait à présent. Et pas seulement lui, Dumbledore aussi, le ministère aussi, tout le monde. Tom marchait tête baissée dans les longs couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Tom, venez ici un instant, je vous prie, l'appela une voix familière, mais non plaisante, derrière lui.

Il s'agissait de son plus redoutable rival, à part du célèbre Harry Potter : Le noble Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

- Pas lui! Faillait-il qu'il s'y mette également? marmonna-t-il en se rendant docilement dans le bureau de son directeur.

***

— Harry Potter est demandé au bureau du Directeur! vint rapporter un Préfèt alors qu'Harry travaillait sur son devoir sur les différentes manières d'attraper un Nerum, une sorte de petite bestiole verte avec de grands yeux blancs qui se nourrissent du sang d'oiseaux.

Le jeune homme se leva donc et prit la direction du bureau de son Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Mais, lorsqu'il entra, il eut la curieuse surprise de le voir « Lui », Lord Voldemort, assis devant la table de travail du vieux dirigeant de l'école, sans dire un mot, plantant son regard de sang dans le vide.

— Assieds-toi, Harry, dit le vieil homme de sa voix calme et paisible.

La situation devait être grave pour que trois opposants de longue date soient convoqués ainsi. Harry hésita quelques instants avant de prendre place sur la chaise voisine à celle de Riddle.

— Tom, expliquez-lui la vraie raison qui fait que vous soyez revenu à Poudlard, reprit le vieillard.

Il ne répondit rien et un sentiment de rage, mêlé à un peu de honte, s'afficha sur son visage.

— Bien. Harry, tu vois, lorsque Lord Voldemort a repris vie grâce au...

— « Fragment de vie »? dit Harry sous le regard intrigué de son directeur.

— Oui, c'est cela... Lors de sa résurrection, il a reçu la jeunesse, un nouveau corps parfait, mais le fragment de vie n'est pas gratuit, il a un effet… « secondaire »…

— Un effet secondaire?? demanda-t-il. Effectivement, il n'avait rien lu à ce sujet dans le livre.

— Après utilisation, le fragment prend 5000 ans à se reformer, mais pour cela, il absorbe une partie de la force vitale de son utilisateur, une énorme portion de sa puissance magique, en fait, si tu préfères.

— _Lui, non plus, ne devait pas savoir…,_ pensa Harry avec amusement. Il se tourna vers ledit utilisateur et vit que lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il serrait ses poings avec une telle force que s'il avait eu quelque chose en main, il l'aurait broyé en 2 secondes.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Ses blessures devaient probablement venir d'une bataille. S'il avait perdu une partie de sa force probablement que maintenant ses autres ennemis en profitaient pour lui régler son compte. Harry en avait presque pitié. Harry qui, lui, l'avait vaincu un nombre infini de fois.

— Oh! Donc, finalement, qui t'a massacré hier soir? interrogea-t-il, essayant de retenir un petit fou rire. L'idée qu'une autre personne lui ait cassé la gueule le faisait rigoler.

À ces mots, Tom lança un regard plus glacial et effrayant que les yeux émeraude du jeune homme n'avaient encore jamais vu. Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, son voisin lui donnait froid dans le dos.

— Tu es responsable de ce qui m'arrive! C'est par ta faute que je suis dans ce… cette « position » humiliante. Alors, surveille ce que tu vas me dire..., siffla sèchement Voldemort, qui ouvrit la première fois la bouche depuis que le sauveur était entré.

— Du calme, Tom. Harry, ce sont ses supporteurs qui lui ont fait ça, continua Dumbledore.

— Les Mangemorts? Mais, pourquoi? Et, pourquoi ce serait ma faute?

— Parce qu'il a pris une certaine « décision »...

Le garçon aux yeux rouges se leva et sortit du bureau. Il en avait marre de rester là, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas voir la réaction qu'aurait son adjuvant lors de la révélation de sa fameuse décision. Sa décision de retraite. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces plans foireux contre l'Ordre du phénix, contre Albus Dumbledore, contre Harry Potter. Harry Potter qui le battait à chaque reprise d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le but de Lord Voldemort était d'être le plus fort. Le plus puissant sorcier de l'univers. Il avait dans un certain sens réussi. Il avait vaincu Dumbledore, mais ne l'avait pas tué. Puis Harry l'avait fait tomber une fois de plus. Mais, d'après la prophétie, il était son égal. Le Dark Lord avait une seconde fois réussit à revenir, mais cette fois il a perdu encore plus de puissance que durant l'été du tournoi des trois sorciers. Que lui restait-il maintenant de toute façon? Pouvait-il battre celui qu'on appelait « Le Survivant » à présent? Surement pas. Ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, en cette ère de paix, était d'avoir une vie normale. La vie qu'il n'avait pas eue autrefois. Mais cela impliquait d'arrêter, d'abandonner. C'est ce que les Mangemorts n'ont pas accepté. Que leur Maître les laisse tomber comme de vieux jouets cassés dont il n'a plus besoin. Que celui qu'ils avaient idolâtré soit devenu lâche à ce point. Les Deatheaters s'étaient donc révoltés. Si leur Seigneur les abandonnait, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Son châtiment pour les avoir quittés serait la mort.

La nuit dernière, Tom avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir avec sa magie présentement réduite à celle d'un apprenti de premier cycle. Il leur avait échappé par un passage secret menant entre les murs protégés de Poudlard, là où rien ne le menaçait, où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Réfugié avec deux personnes qu'il détestait de tout son coeur. Croyait-il y trouver deux alliés? Il ne savait plus. Tout était confus et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, se venger. Mais avant, il devait aller se coucher avant d'éclater et de tuer le premier passant.

***

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment le Lord Voldemort, qui avait tué ses parents, qui avait semé guerre et souffrance sur le monde des sorciers, avait-il pu tomber si bas? Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à se cacher de ceux qu'il appelait les siens, chez ses deux pires opposants? Tout cela paraissait un mauvais rêve. Il aurait voulu en parler avec Ron et Hermione, mais se souvint qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant que le nouvel élève des Serpentards, Tom Riddle, était en fait Lord Voldemort redevenu jeune. Même plus tard, de retour en leur compagnie, il fit comme si de rien n'était et tout le reste de la journée se déroula sans qu'il en touche un mot à ses meilleurs amis, puis, il alla se coucher pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité par un drôle de rêve…

Dans une grande salle de réception plongée dans l'obscurité, où régnait une atmosphère lugubre, une atmosphère d'un silence indestructible, étaient réunies autour d'une vieille table de bois bourgogne plusieurs silhouettes noires encapuchonnées. À l'extrémité de la table, où l'on aurait dû y trouver habituellement le chef de cette bande, la place était inoccupée. Non… les ténèbres se dissipèrent peu à peu pour laisser apparaître le visage d'un homme. Il avait le teint foncé, des yeux couleur lavande et les cheveux blancs comme la neige. Son beau visage, ses traits délicats et sa bouche aux lèvres élégantes lui donnaient tout d'un air bon et sans malice, à l'exception de son regard, qui trahissait son allure de gentilhomme. Il avait un regard persan qui exprimait la violence, la cruauté, le sadisme.... la folie. Derrière ce regard, on pouvait s'attendre à un fou, un dément qui jouissait de la douleur et de la souffrance qu'il prodiguait autour de lui. Quelqu'un qui tuait de sang-froid et sans remords, qui détruisait pour le plaisir. Un maniaque que personne n'aimerait rencontrer seul dans un coin sombre, ou encore moins avoir comme ennemi. À l'intérieur, il était un monstre, un démon au visage d'ange. Un ange diabolique et cruel. L'homme se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Il avait la grandeur d'un adulte moyen et marchait droitement, la tête haute, un immonde rictus malveillant au coin des lèvres.

— Qu'on m'apporte les deux traitres, dit-il d'une voix remplie de la malice d'un enfant qui préparait un mauvais coup.

***

Tom se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Lui aussi se trouvait au beau milieu d'un rêve agité, d'un cauchemar. Tout à coup, tout se stoppa, son rêve coupa net, comme interrompu par une force extérieure. On aurait dit qu'on lui envoyait une vision. Il se tenait maintenant dans une pièce noire où les lumières étaient éteintes. Il ne les voyait pas, mais il savait que plusieurs personnes étaient aussi présentes sur les lieux.

— Voilà donc le fameux mage noir, le tout-puissant Lord Voldemort? Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. Je m'attendais à un grand sorcier, pas un.... gamin à peine majeur...

— Qui est-ce! cria Voldemort.

— Je suis celui qui prend ta relève à partir de maintenant, reprit la voix toujours tapie dans la noirceur, d'un ton amusé.

— Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il encore avec colère et mépris.

— Mon nom est Vantes, mais, hélas, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je te montre ceci. Je veux te montrer et montrer aux autres, le sort réservé à ceux qui me désobéissent et qui te sont encore fidèles. Tu devrais les remercier, car...

Les lumières s'allumèrent et il pouvait désormais voir chaque détail de l'homme qui lui parlait ainsi que les autres occupants. Il reconnut tout de suite ses Mangemorts. Avery et Rockwood serraient les bras d'une femme dont les longs cheveux noirs masquaient le visage, mais dont on entendait les sanglots et les gémissements, pendant que Crab et Goyle Senior, les deux gros balaises tenaient fermement plaqué au sol un homme qui perdait beaucoup de sang et qui ne cessait de crier pour qu'on relâche la femme.

— Bellatrix!! Relâchez-les!!! cria-t-il en fureur, la rage se lisant dans ses yeux rouge rubis.

—... Ma... Maitre!!! Non!!! Aahhhhh! ... S'il vous plait… non..., cria Bellatrix en pleurant, relevant la tête pour planter ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son Maître bien-aimé, implorant que sa souffrance cesse. Elle était déjà gravement blessée, du sang coulait le long de son front. Elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder son pauvre mari se faire torturer à mort par les deux gros colosses et qui hurlait à n'en plus finir.

— Regarde. Regarde bien ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne me respectent pas! dit Vantes, une lueur de pure folie dans ses yeux mauve.

Il releva la femme en l'empoignant par les cheveux et plaça la paume de sa main grande ouverte dans le dos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Crimsero Inferilumoser!

Des flammes vertes brûlaient l'intérieur du corps de celle que le nouveau chef avait jugé traitresse et elle carbonisa aux côtés de son mari, Rodulphus Lestrange, qu'un des Mangemorts venait de couper la tête avec une hache, salissant le plancher d'une large flaque de sang, de vie.

— !!!!! se tordait de douleur la femme qui agonissait.

Le Dark Lord ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait rien faire, c'était une vision, une scène horrible, dont il n'était que le spectateur.

— BELLAAAAA!!!!!!!!


	8. VII:Deux voies différentes

°`~....... VII : Deux voies différentes ....... ~`°

— Hey! Allez, réveille-toi!

Le garçon endormi ouvrit ses yeux verts pour voir devant lui un visage flou et une masse orangée. Il étira son bras droit pour prendre ses lunettes, posées sur la table de nuit et les mis. Il vit maintenant clairement la figure couverte de taches de rousseur et la chevelure rousse de son fidèle compagnon.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ron, voyant l'air confus et pensif du jeune homme à la cicatrice.

— Rien, un mauvais rêve c'est tout, ne répondit Harry.

Un rêve étrange, comme une vision. Cette pièce sombre, ces personnes masquées autour d'une table, cet homme, le démon au visage d'ange, et puis ces prisonniers qu'il s'apprêtait à faire exécuter. Ensuite, tout devint noir et plus rien. Qui était cet homme? Existait-il vraiment ou était-ce seulement le fruit de son imagination. Mais, réel ou non, il était dangereux. Quant aux silhouettes encapuchonnées, il s'agissait fort probablement de Deatheaters. Devrait-il parler de ce rêve tracassant à Dumbledore?... Ou au principal concerné, Tom Riddle?

***

La matinée passa rapidement avec Divination en première période et Defence Against the Dark Art avec le professeur Lupin en deuxième et étrangement, Tom fut absent au cours. Harry n'en était nullement inquiet, mais il aurait voulu le mettre au courant de sa vision inhabituelle de la veille. Il ne put tout de même s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas été victime une deuxième fois de la furie de ses serviteurs devenus incontrôlables.

— Tiens, Potter! fit une voix désagréable derrière lui.

Harry Potter se retourna malgré lui pour faire face à cette tête blonde abondante en gel.

—... Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton désespéré et ennuyé.

— Tu n'es pas en train de faire mumuse avec « l'ex Dark Lord » ? Il n'était pas là au cours de tout à l'heure, je me demande s'il s'est encore fait malmener, remarque que ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout. Il est devenu tellement faible et impuissant. Mon père n'aurait jamais cru qu'il tomberait aussi bas et…

— Tu sais où il se trouve? demanda Harry ne tenant pas compte le moins du monde de ce que Drago disait.

— Pourquoi? Notre cher petit sauveur serait-il inquiet de la santé du méchant Dark Lord?? plaisanta Malfoy.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Rugit-il, surpris lui-même d'être autant choqué par cette réplique.

Malfoy afficha un rictus de satisfaction pour avoir touché encore une fois un point faible chez son rival.

— Tu fais bien de ne pas t'en soucier, car bientôt, grâce au nouveau chef, il ne sera plus de ce monde.

Puis, il partit en riant cruellement.

Un nouveau chef? Était-ce l'homme à la chevelure décolorée et aux yeux d'un violet délavé qu'il avait vu en rêve? Cet étranger avait-il pris les Mangemorts avec lui? Avait-il surpris, dans sa vision de la nuit précédente, un entretien secret? Une réunion entre les anciens suivants de Lord Voldemort et leur tout nouveau maître? Si tel était le cas, la situation allait vraiment devenir critique! Une possibilité de nouvelle guerre même. Une guerre, mais contre qui? Quelles sont les motivations de cet inconnu? Une chose au moins était certaine, Malfoy l'avait dit, leur premier coup sera contre l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres. Il devenait maintenant primordial qu'Harry prévienne Tom. À moins que ce ne soit déjà trop tard...

Le célèbre survivant venait de sortir de la bâtisse scolaire, lorsqu'il vit, dans l'immense parc qui entourait Poudlard, garni d'arbres, des fleurs et de bosquets, celui qu'il cherchait. Adossé contre un gros saule, tout près du lac noir abritant toutes sortes de créatures marines, Riddle était étendu là, silencieux. Son regard rouge se perdait à l'horizon, comme hypnotisé par les reflets du soleil flottant doucement sur le lac et ses cheveux couleur de la nuit se balançaient tranquillement au gré du vent qui soufflait vaguement en ce frais après-midi d'automne.

— T... Tom…, dit-il calmement, lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du jeune homme perdu dans ses nombreuses pensées.

Il ne répondit rien. N'accordant même pas un minime coup d'oeil vers celui qui lui adressait la parole, ses yeux toujours plantés sur la surface peu mouvementée de l'eau.

Le garçon aux lunettes s'assit près de lui et commença;

—... Il y a quelque chose... d'important dont je dois te parler...

Tom décrocha ses pupilles rubis de l'eau pour observer le ciel sans réagir au sujet « important » que son jeune ennemi allait aborder.

— J'ai vu... et bien en fait, j'ai rêvé... j'ai eu une vision, hier soir, des tiens avec un homme...

— Un homme aux cheveux comme la neige....

Harry étonné que Voldemort soit lui aussi au courant, ou avait eu comme autrefois les mêmes visions que lui, continua;

— … Oui… Donc, tu as vu aussi? Je crois qu'il a... comment dire... « pris ta place ».

— Je sais, se contenta de dire Riddle sur un ton neutre, vide d'émotions.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, on pouvait entendre quelques oiseaux haut perchés dans les branches de l'arbre aux feuilles qui commençaient à prendre une teinte orangée en cette moitié du mois d'octobre. Finalement, le mage noir brisa l'absence de dialogue.

— Qu'as-tu vu dans la vision?

— Pas grand chose pour dire vrai. Seulement tes serviteurs autour d'une table et l'homme bizarre qui parlait d'exécuter des prisonniers. Après ça, plus rien.

Il ferma les yeux, retombant dans le mutisme, alors Harry demanda;

— Pourquoi? Tu as vu autre chose?

— J'ai été contrain d'assister à ladite « exécution ».

— Qui étaient-ce?

— Ceux qui m'étaient restés fidèles... Les Lestrange, dit Tom qui fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il prononça le nom de ses serviteurs tués.

Harry se souvenait très bien de Bellatrix Lestrange, l'assassin de son parrain, mais il ne se remémorait qu'une mince image de son mari Rodolphus.

—... Et il payera pour ce qu'il a fait! Pour qui se prend-il?! Eux également, ils me payeront leurs traîtrises de leur vie, comme ils l'ont fait à leurs confrères hier soir! gronda-t-il, la mâchoire serrée, soudainement pris d'un élan de colère.

Le Serpentard se leva et partit d'un pas pressé, mais non en direction du château, en direction de la Forêt interdite.

— Mais, où vas-tu! cria Harry en le suivant, Attends!!

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la forêt défendue d'accès. Les arbres s'élevaient à une hauteur vertigineuse au dessus de leurs têtes, des bruits effrayants vibraient dans cette atmosphère peu rassurante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Vas-tu bien me dire où tu vas!?!

Tom était hors de lui, tout son corps tremblait de rage, il serrait les dents, ses yeux exprimant une forte envie de tuer, de tuer celui qui s'en était pris à ses fidèles. À Bella, sa préférée. Harry l'énervait! Tout cela, c'était « sa » faute! S'il l'avait supprimé alors qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire bébé sans défense, il n'en serait surement pas là aujourd'hui. Et pourquoi voulait-il savoir où il allait? Alors que lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Ce genre de comportement lui était habituellement si peu familier, on aurait dit la fouge de l'adolescence qui le reprenait dans ce corps si jeune. Fougueux, frustré et incontrôlable.

— HÉ!! JE T'AI DIT DE...!?

L'ancien Voldemort fit volteface, lui fonça dessus, l'attrapant par le cou et le planquant ainsi sur un des arbres. Harry ne pouvait plus bouger et le visage de son opposant était si près qu'il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage devenu blême par la peur et l'étonnement de sa réaction violente. Ses yeux rouges en pupilles de chat cloués dans ceux émeraude de Harry. Potter avait beau se moquer de Lord Voldemort, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était terrifiant. Même privé de sa puissance prodigieuse et de son apparence repoussante, il restait un mage noir redoutable. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi menaçant, il tremblait de peur à présent, dépourvu de tout son courage habituel.

— Écoute! Et écoute-moi bien! Tout cela ne te concerne aucunement, Monsieur « Le Sauveur » ! Il s'agit là de MON problème, alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et retourne te cacher dans les jupons de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore! cria-t-il frustré.

Son étreinte sur le cou du jeune garçon se resserra, puis il finit par le propulser d'une main, parterre sur le sol dur et humide de la forêt et resta un moment là, à fixer Harry d'un air mauvais et accusateur pour enfin continuer sa route d'un pas rapide, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs lugubres et sans fin de la forêt interdite.

— C'est ça!! Vais te faire tuer tout seul!! Je m'en fiche!! Si cet homme te bute ça me fera une chose de moins à faire!!!! hurla Harry, de toutes forces, cependant étant parfaitement conscient que le Dark Lord n'entendrait pas ses plaintes. Il retourna seul à Poudlard, bien décidé à ne pas souffler un mot de la disparition de Tom à son directeur. En passant dans le Hall d'entrée, il croisa Drago Malfoy, mais celui-ci ne lui adressa pas la parole et se contenta d'afficher un immonde rictus sournois au coin de ses lèvres. Il préparait un mauvais coup.

***

— Maître, j'ai de nouvelles informations venant de mon fils sur le cas de Potter et Riddle, dit un serviteur, s'inclinant à genoux.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Malfoy? demanda l'homme assis sur l'ancien trône qui fut autrefois celui de Lord Voldemort.

— Seigneur Vantes, mon fils Drago m'a rapporté que Riddle a quitté Poudlard... Il doit être à votre recherche, j'imagine.

— Bien, bien, bien. Qu'il vienne! Je l'attends avec impatience!! Cher Lord Voldemort. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Le nouveau Seigneur se réjouissait déjà à l'avance. Il avait prévu bien des surprises pour les deux jeunes hommes. Cela promettait d'être divertissant.

***

Tom errait seul dans la forêt, se dirigant vers l'antre qui était sienne il n'y a pas si longtemps et Harry se retrouvait seul dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il était fou de partir comme ça, sans nourriture, sans armes et sans prévenir personne. Se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup était vraiment un geste inconscient! Suicidaire même! Harry secoua rudement la tête. Le revoilà qui se mettait à se faire du souci pour lui. Lui qu'il était censé le détester de tout son coeur, de toute son âme. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait, où il était. La vérité est qu'il voulait aller avec lui. Se battre contre cet homme étrange. Il souhaitait vivre une autre aventure. Sauver le monde encore une fois.

—... _Moi... équipe avec lui??... Pourquoi je l'aiderais_? pensa Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cage vide d'Hedwig, son harfang des neiges n'y était pas. Le lit de Ron aussi était vide. Il était seul, lui aussi.

— Tss... il va m'en devoir une, celui-là! dit-il tout haut, puis tout d'un coup, se leva, prit son sac, sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette, gribouilla un court message sur un petit bout de parchemin usé qu'il laissa où il serait à la vue de tous et partit sans faire de bruit. Partit d'un autre côté, empruntant un chemin différent de celui pris par Tom. Un chemin plus sécurisé que la forêt. Une voie menant à l'antre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Peut-être retrouvera-t-il son rival en y allant.


	9. VIII: Amis ou Ennemis?

°`~....... VIII : Amis ou ennemis? ....... ~`°

— Hermione!! Hermione!!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux et au visage tacheté arriva brusquement, dévalant l'escalier, tout affolé, devant sa copine Gryffondorienne qui étudiait silencieusement dans la salle commune.

— Quoi? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave?? demanda Hermione, inquiète de l'attitude de son ami de coeur.

— Regarde ça!!

Ron lui remit un petit bout de parchemin usé sur lequel était inscrit à la hâte :

_Je suis parti vérifier quelque chose._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens bientôt._

_Ne partez pas à ma recherche._

— _Harry_

_P.S. __L'autre aussi est parti, ne le cherchez pas. _

— Harry est parti!!!??!!! Mais où?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. ; avoua Ron passant une main dans ses cheveux cherchant une explication au départ de son ami.

— « L'autre », mais de qui..., commença la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns emmêlés, puis elle comprit de qui il s'agissait :

—... Tom Riddle.

— Il serait parti on ne sait trop où avec le cousin de Voldemort?!?

***

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt noire. La nuit était passé sans qu'il n'ait pris la peine de dormir. Il faisait maintenant jour à ce qu'il pouvait constater, voyant les minces filets de lumière qui brillaient, cachés derrière l'épaisse masse de feuilles imposante des arbres. Tom connaissait très bien ces lieux pour y avoir vécu de nombreuses années avant sa première résurrection et savait très bien le chemin pour se rendre à l'endroit où autrefois il en était le propriétaire. Son antre, sa demeure, il savait pour l'avoir vu en vision que cet abominable Vantes s'y trouvait.

— Mes serviteurs ne lui suffisaient pas, il a eu le culot de se saisir de ma maison!

Sa maison. Il s'agissait plutôt de l'ancien manoir des Riddle, dans lequel vivaient son père, un moldu, ainsi que ses parents. Il s'en était approprié après les avoir tués et en avait fait son quartier général, sa base secrète, avec ses Mangemorts.

— Bon, j'y suis, dit-il, s'arrêtant devant deux arbres crochus et moisis qui s'entrecroisaient, tels des serpents ridés. Ces deux vieux troncs aux branches dénudées, étaient en réalité un passage secret qui menait directement ceux qui portaient la marque de la tête de mort et du serpent, la marque des Deatheaters, devant ladite bâtisse. C'était un portail. Le Dark Lord présenta son bras gauche devant l'entrée formée par les bois et une porte magique apparut, il passa à travers et atterrit bien plus loin, non dans la forêt, ni près de Poudlard. Il se tenait maintenant sur le terrain arrière du Manoir Riddle, les pieds sur de la terre d'où jaillissait quelques mauvaises herbes, peut-être vestiges d'un ancien jardin. Tom avança vers la porte arrière, une simple petite porte en vieux bois dont la peinture vert foncé s'écaillait et dont le grillage rouillé dégoulinait jusqu'à la poignée. Cette entrée était destinée aux domestiques. Il l'ouvrit et entra. À l'intérieur, tout avait été saccagé, la maison était très vieille, certes, mais elle n'était pas dans ce minable état du temps de son règne. C'est à croire que, à la suite du départ de leur Maitre, les serviteurs se sont vengés sur le mobilier. Les meubles étaient en morceaux, les rideaux, sauvagement déchirés, gisaient sur le plancher aux tuiles de céramiques craquelées, tout laissait présage à un champ de bataille.

— Ils se sont bien amusés depuis mon départ, à ce que je constate…, marmonna, pour lui-même, le jeune seigneur des ténèbres.

Il entra dans la pièce qui semblait être un salon à cause des divans éventrés et de la petite table a café dont une des pattes était brisée qu'il y avait.

_Crack_.

Un bruit soudain retentit dans la pièce d'à côté! Quelqu'un s'y trouvait, mais qui? Vantes? Des Mangemorts? Tom, approcha tranquillement, baguette sortit, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruits. Il se plaqua contre le mur qui séparait cette partie de la maison à l'autre où se tenait l'intrus. Il glissa le long du mur en direction de l'entrée vers l'autre salle, pour bondir par surprise sur celui qui tenterait de passer par l'ouverture.

***

D'un autre côté, loin de la forêt, Harry avait emprunté un chemin facile, un chemin sans embûches.

— _Pas comme cet idiot de Voldemort qui a pris la Forêt Interdite!_ pensa-t-il.

Effectivement, cette forêt abritait des Centaures, des Testrals et toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses et meurtrières. C'était du suicide de s'y engager seul. Peu importe, Harry se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, après tout, Tom était son ennemi mortel, pas son ami. Il marchait en ce moment sur un sentier désert, sans la moindre bête sauvage ou être humain en vu. La nuit précédente, Harry avait fait usage d'un portauloin qui transplanait ses utilisateurs dans un petit village complètement inhabité depuis la 2e Grande Guerre, le village où est bâti le fameux Manoir Riddle, la demeure de Lord Voldemort. Le jeune garçon avait plusieurs fois pris cette route avec ses alliés de la D.A., Dumbledore's Army, pour s'introduire dans la bâtisse afin d'y faire une attaque-surprise ou tout simplement de l'espionnage. Cette voie était tout à fait banale de nos jours et Harry riait encore en pensant aux situations périlleuses dans lesquelles devait se retrouver l'ex Dark Lord, pendant que lui, trottinait aisément sur un petit sentier. C'est alors qu'il vit le haut du toit d'une vieille église, il était enfin arrivé. Un peu plus loin aux alentours se tenaient des maisons, ou les débris de ce qui fut autrefois des maisons. Vers sa droite, Harry entrevit, derrière les ruines des bâtiments avoisinants, la seule demeure à tenir encore en un morceau, l'ancien manoir des Riddle.

— Ah, voilà le manoir! s'exclama Harry, content d'être enfin arrivé à destination. Il était certain que, par la voie qu'il eut empruntée, il serait le premier arrivé.

Il était impossible que Tom, de son côté, n'ait pu atteindre sa demeure avant lui, surtout par la voie de la forêt. Il se dirigea donc vers la grande et imposante maison dans laquelle vivait Lord Voldemort avant sa chute. L'entrée donnait sur un petit escalier de pierres à moitié toutes fendues qui menait à une large porte double blanche dont les moulures minutieuses s'étaient défaites, avec deux poignées classiques et luxueuses, une sur chaque partie de la double porte, et desquelles le noir métallique était couvert de rouille. Harry les ouvrit et pénétra dans le manoir sans lumière. La première pièce était un grand hall aux murs garnis de tapisseries salies et décollées, avec de vieux chandeliers et de vieux portraits, tellement poussiéreux qu'on ne parvenait même plus à distinguer la peinture. Sur le plancher, un énorme lustre de cristal s'était écrasé, éclaboussant le sol d'une centaine de petits cristaux brillants çà et là. La salle suivante, une grande salle de séjour, séparé d'un petit mur laissant une ouverture vers la deuxième partie de la pièce : un salon.

_Crack._

Un bruit soudain retentit dans la pièce d'à côté! Quelqu'un s'y trouvait, mais qui? L'homme aux cheveux blancs? Des Mangemorts? Harry approcha tranquillement, baguette sortie, s'appliquant à ne pas faire de bruits. Il se plaqua contre le mur qui séparait cette partie de la maison à l'autre où se tenait l'intrus. Il glissa le long du mur en direction de l'entrée vers l'autre salle, pour bondir par surprise sur celui qui tenterait de passer par l'ouverture.

***

— Yah!!!

Tom bondit de derrière le mur en même temps que l'intrus de l'autre côté. Ils se trouvèrent maintenant face à face, sa baguette pointant le coeur de son opposant, prêt à tuer, et celle de son adversaire, brandie à deux centimètres de son nez. Les deux stoppèrent net et restèrent là, sans bouger, ébranlés par le choc de la découverte de l'identité de la personne qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

— Toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? rugit le jeune homme au teint pâle et aux yeux de chat, sa baguette toujours dressée sur le torse de l'intrus. Il aurait pu le tuer! Potter avait vraiment été inconscient de surgir comme cela devant lui, il avait eu beaucoup de chance que Tom ait pu arrêter son coup.

— La même question se pose aussi pour toi! Comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussitôt? Surtout en passant par la Forêt Interdite! questionna Harry, à la fois déçu et heureux que ce ne fût pas un Deatheater qui était caché derrière ce mur. Il était rassuré que ce soit Tom. Comme ça, si jamais cet homme étrange, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, venait à se pointer, il ne serait pas seul pour le combattre.

— J'ai pris un raccourci! gronda Riddle en pensant dans son for intérieur; « _Que vient-il faire ici, celui-là!? Veut-il gâcher ma vengeance contre Vantes? Où est-ce le vieux débile qui l'envoie parce qu'il croit que je suis devenu trop faible et incapable pour l'affronter moi-même?!_ »

— J'ai pris un raccourci, moi aussi! répondit Harry sèchement et pensa;_ « Tss... Belle façon de me dire, _"Merci, Harry, de venir m'aider"._ J'aurais dû le laisser mourir, peut-être même qu'après ça il aurait réussi à revenir pour une 4e fois, hein?! Pourquoi pas?! »_

— Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette maison, Potter! Alors, pars...

Lord Voldemort fut interrompu par un petit écran lumineux qui venait de prendre place dans l'un des portraits du salon. Une minute plus tard, l'écran enneigé, telle une télévision, fit apparaître les images d'un bureau aux larges fenêtres éclairant la petite pièce. L'image s'avança comme le zoom avant d'une caméra pour montrer, en gros plan, le visage bronzé aux yeux lavande de Vantes.

— Tiens, si ce n'est pas notre cher « voleur de mort » préféré, dit-il d'un ton moqueur, un grand sourire malsain aux lèvres.

— Tiens, si ce n'est pas Blanche-neige, répliqua le Dark Lord, faisant allusion à ses longs cheveux scintillants, d'une blancheur douteuse.

— Oh, et je vois que tu as amené ton petit copain avec toi, comme c'est mignon, ajouta Vantes désignant le garçon à lunettes.

— Suffis, Vantes, avec les commentaires de courtoisie! Et dis-moi plutôt ce qui me vaut toutes tes petites manigances! Que me veux-tu?!

— Ce que je veux? Et bien, puisque tu me le demandes, mon premier désir est de t'éliminer. Pourquoi? Hmm, par principe j'imagine. Ensuite… je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Hi hi hi.

Il le gratifia d'un malin sourire enfantin qui se voulait attendrissant, mais qui sur sa bouche démontrait plutôt tout le contraire. Harry en eut des frissons.

— Je savais que le premier endroit où tu viendrais me chercher, pour venger tes fidèles serviteurs, serait ici, dans ce manoir. Et j'ai vu juste, puisque tu es là. Hi hi.

— Et tu n'y es pas! Tu te caches ailleurs comme un lâche! cria Tom.

— Moi, un lâche? Ah bon? Il pencha la tête de côté d'un air boudeur, mais reprit vite ses traits mesquins, diaboliques.

— Interprète ça comme tu veux. Néanmoins, sache que, si je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes au Manoir Riddle et que je n'y suis pas, c'est pour une bonne raison... Tu ne crois pas? finit-il de sa voix mielleuse affichant un petit sourire qui présageait un mauvais coup de sa part.

— C'est... C'est un piège! comprit Harry.

— Bravo! Ha ha ha! Ton ami a tout à fait raison. J'avais envie de jouer un peu. Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, mais si tu en meurs… ce n'en sera pas plus grave. Allez, amusez-vous bien avec mon petit animal domestique!

Puis l'écran du portrait s'éteignit et la peinture poussiéreuse reprit sa place. Tom et Harry restèrent un moment immobiles, écoutant le silence, se préparant à une soudaine attaque-surprise de la bête, mais rien.

— Quoi, c'est tout!?! Pas de monstre à 30 yeux avec des tentacules et de longues dents tranchantes?? Tss... je suis déçu! dit-il, presque sérieusement, en tournant les talons et marcha vers la porte double du Hall d'entrée, pas qu'il tenait vraiment à ce qu'une telle bestiole les agresse. Mais Tom, lui, avait pressenti quelque chose. La bête était bien là, mais où? Celui à la cicatrice s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Riddle parvint à situer là où se trouvait le monstre.

— NON!!! Attends, n'ouvre pas la por..., l'avisa-t-il. Mais trop tard, c'était déjà fait et à son grand étonnement Potter y trouva un horrible gros oeil jaune et gluant qui le fixait.

— AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria-t-il, traumatisé, en refermant la porte d'un coup sec, la barricadant avec son corps.

D'un puissant coup de tentacule, la créature arracha les autres étages de la maison qui s'envolèrent à des mètres au loin, ne lassant que la pièce du bas.

— RRAAaaOOOOooRRrr!! rugit le monstre.

Sans toit au dessus de leurs têtes, les deux étudiants pouvaient voir la bête sur toute sa grandeur. Elle devait faire au moins 30 mètres de haut, avec trois yeux jaunes. On aurait dit une sorte de gros chien avec des cornes et des dizaines de tentacules lui sortant du dessus du dos. Sans oublier les longues dents acérées. Avec l'un de ses tentacules de pieuvre, le monstre attrapa Harry, et d'une autre, Tom, qui était tombé derrière un gros débris de bois laissé par le toit cassé.

— Arg!! Lâche-moi, ignoble monstruosité! criait Tom, prenant sa baguette, tendis qu'Harry fut plus rapide et lança un sort.

— Lightezem!!

Les éclairs violets de la foudre jaillirent de sa baguette et frappèrent l'oeil central du chien sans pour autant qu'il ne réagisse.

— Tss... Voilà tout ce que tu arrives à faire, Potter?? Et dire que tu te glorifies de m'avoir vaincu... c'est d'un pathétique! ronchonna l'ex-Seigneur des ténèbres.

— Brokanfix!

Riddle planta sa baguette, tel un couteau, dans le tentacule qui le retenait prisonnier. Le tentacule se figea et devint aussi dur que de la pierre et, à l'endroit où la baguette était fixée, tout se fissura et éclata, comme si avec un marteau, il avait frappé très fort sur la masse devenue dure. La bête hurla de douleur lorsque son tentacule figé tomba en mille morceaux sur le sol, laissant s'échapper sa proie qui atterrit majestueusement, sans une égratignure.

— Et moi!! Tu me lai...

La créature canine avala Potter d'un trait. Elle avait peut-être perdu la moitié de son diner, mais n'allait surtout laisser le reste s'enfuir aussi.

— Xcalirom!

Il traça, en un mouvement, deux diagonales entrecroisées devant lui du bout de son arme magique et un « x » rouge apparut. Le symbole fonça sur le chien cornu et grandit et élargis à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa cible. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il aidait Potter?? Son pire adversaire? Celui qui avait si souvent gâché ses plans. Et lui, Lord Voldemort, était en train de l'aider, de le sauver. Il devait être tombé encore plus bas qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le « x », qui faisait maintenant lui aussi une trentaine de mètres, rata sa cible qui bougea vers la droite pour l'esquiver, mais se fit toucher par un des lasers rouges qui lui tranchèrent ses pattes de droite ainsi que ses tentacules, écoulant du sang vert anormal.

— Coriace, ce monstre… Tu vas voir de quoi je suis encore capable! Bien qu'on ne me voit plus comme tel, je reste le plus puissant des mages noirs!

Il plaça sa baguette, devant lui, droite à la verticale.

— Incantobomb!

Une minuscule boule orangée se forma. Elle brillait de mille feux, comme un tout petit feu d'artifice, et gagnait en taille plus son créateur se concentrait. Elle atteignit bientôt la taille d'un ballon de basket.

— Bon, cela devrait suffire... Ouvre la bouche, mon grand! Voilà un repas bien plus nourrissant que Harry Potter.

D'un coup de baguette, il lança la bombe de lumière orange au même moment où la créature ouvrait la gueule pour rugir.

_Gloup._

Le monstre, visiblement dépourvu d'intelligence, avala la boule.

Le Dark Lord sourit avec satisfaction.

— Destruc!

La bête sentit quelque chose dans son ventre. La boule, c'est-à-dire la bombe, éclata tout à coup au commandement de la formule d'exécution prononcée par Tom.

— Au revoir, hideuse bestiole.

La créature explosa dans un grand bruit, envoyant de gros morceaux de chair et éclaboussant les environs d'une substance gluante verdâtre. Un gros tas de morve semblait gigoter sur le sol : Harry.

Il essayait de se relever en glissant sur la glu verte, tentant de respirer l'air frais pour se remettre de sa quasi-suffocation de l'intérieur de l'estomac du chien.

— Oh, surtout ne me remercie pas.

Arrêtant de tousser et de cracher la substance visqueuse du corps du monstre, il dit :

— T'es dingue!! T'as failli me faire exploser avec le chien à trois yeux!

— Que d'exagération, Potter, soupira-t-il. Prends cela du bon côté, ingrat. Tu es toujours en vie. Il s'agit là d'une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas? Alors, arrête un peu de geindre, et viens… nous partons.

***

— Te voilà! Non, mais ça va pas de partir comme ça! Sans nous prévenir!! le chicana Ron.

— Harry!!!! cria Hermione, lui sautant dans les bras.

Les deux jeunes aventuriers venaient de rentrer à l'école, tout sales, tachés de poussière et enduits d'une couche de morve verte séchée, le sang du monstre. Hermione se décolla rapidement et épousseta sa robe pour enlever la glu, restée collée, avec dégout. Ron avait l'intension de lui serrer la main, mais se ravisa.

— Euh… désolé, vieux... T'es plein de trucs gluants.

À cet instant, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, ainsi que le Professeur Minerva MacGonagall, arrivèrent et virent les deux garçons, qui s'étaient absentés, dans un bel état.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous avez fait!? Où êtes-vous allez trainer!? demanda Mcgonagal, hystérique.

— Euh... et bien, c'est-à-dire que..., commença Harry. Il cherchait une excuse valable. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que lui et le Voldemort en version plus jeune étaient allés se battre contre ce « Vantes » et que, finalement, ils avaient fait exploser un chien avec des tentacules et des cornes.

— Rien de bien mal, « Professeur »… Seulment joué avec un chien, répondit Tom, puis se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit. Un premier vrai sourire. Un sourire complice comme s'échangeraient de bons amis. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, partageant un sentiment humain et naturel à l'égard de quelqu'un.

— Oui, rien de mal, professeur, répéta Harry lui souriant à son tour.

Tous deux prirent un air malicieux de petits garçons qui venaient de commettre un mauvais coup et rentrèrent à l'intérieur du château, laissant les autres derrière eux sans un mot de plus.

— Oh! Mais que vois-je? Vous voilà maintenant de bons amis, comme c'est touchant à voir. Je devrais prendre une photo, commenta Drago Malfoy qui passait par là.

Tom lui jeta un regard mauvais et formula le sort : Windbriz. Et un petit coup de vent souffla dans les cheveux de Malfoy qui fut complètement décoiffé malgré tout le gel qu'il prenait soin de mettre.

— GGgggrrrrrr..., grogna Malfoy et partit, vexé.

— Hahahahahahaha.

Ils riaient tous les deux. C'était bizarre, mais après tout, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses en n'étant qu'ennemis, que maintenant, ils pouvaient bien s'accorder de faire équipe. Le plus puissant des sorciers manipulant la magie noire et le célèbre survivant. Une sacrée équipe! Et peut-être qu'ensemble, ils pourront mettre un terme aux activités de Vantes.


	10. IX: Rencontre inattendue

°`~....... IX : Rencontre inattendue ....... ~`°

Les feuilles desséchées des arbres étaient toutes tombées ou presque. Le mois d'octobre avait passé et novembre faisait son apparition. Ce matin, tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient regroupés devant une affiche accrochée au mur de la grande salle. Bientôt, Harry suivit de Ron et Hermione entrèrent et aperçurent à leur tour l'annonce qui était affichée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Ron à Neville qui sautillait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de lire de là où il se trouvait.

— C'est la date de la sortie à Pré-aux-lards, je crois, dit le jeune garçon grassouillet.

— On ne voit rien d'ici, il y a trop de monde. Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner et revenons ensuite, d'accord? proposa Hermione.

Les quatre Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur table respective, s'assirent et commencèrent à manger comme à chaque matin. Ces temps-ci, Harry allait mieux. Il se montrait moins froid envers ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce n'est pas qu'il leur avait pardonné, mais il se sentait d'humeur meilleur. Tout allait assez bien. Ses problèmes semblaient tous s'être réglés. Il appréciait maintenant les cours de potions, car Tom s'avérera un très bon partenaire pour les expériences et aussi un bon équipier en Defence against the dark art. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de Lord Voldemort, car il n'existait plus. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Ensemble, ils en faisaient baver à ce sale frimeur de Drago Malefoy. Que demander de plus? Il restait toujours le problème de Vantes et les Mangemorts, mais pour l'instant, rien ne s'était produit depuis leur mésaventure avec le monstre-chien-pieuvre. Le monde était en paix. Et maintenant, il y avait une sortie au village sorcier près de Poudlard : Pré-aux-lards. Harry adorait ce village. Entièrement habité par des sorciers et garni de boutiques d'objets magiques de toutes sortes.

— Oh, mais voilà une revenante!!

Une jeune fille rousse arriva à la table des rouges.

— Bonjour Ginny! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, on ne s'est même pas parlé lors de la rentrée, ni dans la salle commune. Tu m'avais l'air occupée. Complètement ailleurs.

Elle prit place à côté de son frère lui lançant des regards de reproches. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle était grande, de beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux roux avaient poussé au fil des ans et descendait maintenant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle semblait aussi avoir moins de taches de rousseur, ce qui la rendait très belle. Elle était même assez populaire parmi les garçons de son âge. Elle n'était plus la petite sœur Weasley. Elle était devenue une splendide jeune femme. Ginny avait 16 ans et se trouvait à présent en 6e année.

— Ah! Que voulez-vous? Quand Ginny est avec un garçon, la Terre s'arrête de tourner et elle vit dans un autre monde, expliqua Ron Weasley.

— Alors, c'est terminé avec... c'était quoi son nom déjà?

— C'est sans importance. C'est fini maintenant et je ne veux plus en entendre parler! C'est clair? J'ai tourné la page… Et vous? Y'a du nouveau?

— On va à Pré-aux-lards, bientôt, lui répondit Neville timidement, lui qui l'aimait depuis sa 4e année.

— Le troupeau devant l'affiche est parti. On peut aller voir, fit remarquer Hermione.

Effectivement, tout l'attroupement d'élèves devant le mur des annonces s'était dispersé. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne. Un Serpentard aux cheveux noirs qui semblait lire attentivement la feuille de la sortie. Malgré qu'il fut de dos, il n'était pas difficile de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

— Regarde Harry! C'est ton petit ami, le Serpentard! se moqua Ron donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur copain.

— La ferme, Ron, répliqua Harry gentiment.

Il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de moquerie de la part du jeune rouquin. Depuis qu'il parlait fréquemment avec Tom, soit dans les couloirs ou dans les cours, il était d'ailleurs le seul à lui adresser la parole, Ron et Hermione lui lançaient des répliques comme celle-ci. Et bien entendu, tous les deux ne connaissaient pas la véritable identité du jeune homme. S'ils savaient que Tom était en fait Lord Voldemort, ça leur donnerait mille raisons de plus pour dire des commentaires.

— Qui est-ce? demanda Ginny.

— Le nouvel élève, l'informa la préfète Hermione.

— Il y a un nouvel élève? Depuis quand? interrogea la jeune rousse un peu confuse.

— Quoi!?! Non, mais, où t'étais depuis le début de l'année?? Des nouveaux arrivent, dont un en 7e! Et là, tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant que Lupin à reprit son poste de professeur!?! la gronda Ron.

— Lupin a recommencé à enseigner? J'avais pas remarqué.

—... Décidément, tu devrais te concentrer un peu moins sur les garçons et plus sur ton entourage, finit son grand frère, désespéré par l'ignorance de sa petite soeur.

Ils étaient arrivés près du Serpentard, quand celui-ci se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

— Tom. Ça va? Alors, c'est pour quand cette visite au village? lui demanda Potter.

— La semaine prochaine.

— Huh!!!

Un petit gémissement étranglé, un cri d'étonnement se fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent pour voir d'où il venait. C'était Ginny qui avait laissé échapper cette plainte, surprise. Elle avait porté une main devant sa bouche et fixait avec de grands yeux le nouvel élève des verts. Elle paraissait effrayée, on aurait dit qu'elle se tenait devant un fantôme.

— Hein?

Tom promena son regard rouge sang, de haut en bas, sur la jeune Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à le fixer de la sorte? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu. Pourtant, elle, elle semblait le connaître.

— C... c'e... c'est lui..., murmura Ginny pour elle-même. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Et si c'était vraiment lui ? Non, c'était impossible.

— Hum... Nous connaissons-nous? J'en doute, mademoiselle…, se risqua à demander Riddle.

— Ah!

Elle eut un deuxième petit cri de surprise, elle manqua même de s'étouffer. C'était lui! Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle avait reconnu sa voix. Cette même voix qui l'obsédait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Le garçon n'était pas identique à celui de ses souvenirs, mais c'était la même personne. Prise de panique, elle courut au dortoir des filles de la maison des rouges et or.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Harry.

— Bah, laisse-la faire. Elle vient de rompre avec son petit ami. Alors, j'imagine que ça doit la perturber un peu. Ça ira mieux demain, je pense.

Hermione s'avança à la droite de Tom et se mit à lire à haute voix l'affiche informative pour l'activité de samedi à ses amis :

_Visite au village de Pré-aux-lards_

_Samedi, le 13 novembre_

_de 10h30 jusqu'à 17h00_

_Pour les élèves de 3e année, nous vous_

_rappelons que vous ne pouvez participer_

_à cette sortie si votre Directeur de maison_

_n'a pas reçu l'autorisation écrite de vos parents._

_Merci, et amusez-vous bien._

— J'ai hâte à samedi prochain, dans ce cas! s'exclama Ron. Je vais aller chez Honeyduke pour m'acheter des friandises!

— Décidément, tu ne penses toujours qu'à ton ventre Ron, commenta Hermione en roulant des yeux, exaspérée.

C'est alors qu'une tête blonde apparut entre celles des deux rivaux.

— Une visite à Pré-aux-lards? C'est bien. J'espère que ton gentil papa moldu à signé ton autorisation, monsieur « le-chien-de-Potter-version-2 », dit Drago aussi arrogant qu'à son habitude; Ah, mais j'oubliais... Il est mort. C'est même toi qui...

Aussi vite qu'un éclair, le mage noir plaqua une main sur la bouche du blondinet.

— Ravale ton venin et étouffe-toi avec, Malfoy, ou crois-moi, je m'en chargerai…

Drago recula d'un pas pour se dégager tout en lui lançant un regard hautain.

— Enlève tes sales pattes de sur moi, Riddle. N'oublie pas ce que tu es à présent! J'ai beaucoup plus de moyens pour te faire chanter que toi, mon cher.

— Tsss.....

Malfoy, satisfait de se sentir plus fort maintenant qu'il faisait du chantage au Seigneur des ténèbres, regagna sa salle commune.

— GGrr..... Sale petit... !!

— Ton père était un moldu, Tom? demanda la préfète.

— Hein? ... Quoi? Grrr!... Peu importe!..., essaya-t-il de répondre, secouant la tête, le regard rivé au plancher, trop plongé dans la colère que lui procurait Malfoy junior.

— Il n'a pas tort, tu sais? Tu as beau être un septième année, mon vieux. Si t'as pas l'autorisation d'un parent, tu n'y vas pas, l'informa le rouquin.

Harry trouvait la situation très drôle, et à la fois embarrassante pour ce pauvre Lord Voldemort. Si seulement Ron savait! Une autorisation des parents du sorcier le plus dangereux de la planète? C'était la meilleure! Et dire que, en temps réel, s'il n'avait pas rajeuni, il aurait environ 70 ans ou peut-être plus... Et Drago disait vrai. Son père moldu ne pouvait lui signer la feuille, car, non seulement il le détestait, mais c'était lui qui l'avait tué.

— Foutaises!

Sur ce, Riddle partit vers le donjon des siens. Est-ce que Ron avait raison? Il lui fallait une autorisation écrite? Franchement! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!? Pourquoi lui, le tout puissant Lord Voldemort, devrait-il avoir la « permission » d'aller quelque part?! Et pourquoi voudrait-il aller à Pré-aux-lards? Ce village qu'ils avaient, soit dit en passant, attaqué des centaines de fois lors de son règne.

***

Le soleil était déjà au dans le ciel et le dortoir était inondait de lumière. Nous étions samedi, le 13 novembre, le jour de la visite au village sorcier. Tous les élèves étaient déjà levés depuis longtemps, sauf un paresseux, qui dormait encore. Le fainéant en question, un Serpentard, fut réveillé par des cris et des voix qui venaient de l'extérieur.

— Hmmhmm.

Il s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Sa vision devenue claire, il s'aperçut qu'il était l'unique occupant de la pièce. Où sont partis les autres?

—… Quelle heure? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en regardant sa montre.

Il manqua tomber en bas de son lit. Il était 10h2o. Et le départ pour Pré-aux-lards se fera dans 10 minutes. Il s'habilla le plus vite qu'il put, sans prendre la peine de se peigner, malgré que ça ne faisait pas grande différence qu'il se coiffe ou pas, et courut à toute vitesse dans le hall d'entrée.

— Hé, Tom! Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ou quoi?

C'était Harry et il faisait une drôle de tête en le voyant. Il comprit qu'il voulait parler de son accoutrement. Riddle remarqua que sa chemise était boutonnée un peu n'importe comment, sa robe de sorcier était à l'envers et sa cravate verte-argentée était tombée derrière lui.

— Ah?...Oh, je vois.

Il arrangea sa tenue et tous prirent le chemin vers la sortie de l'école. Harry, Ron, Hermione et compagnie passèrent sans problème, mais au moment où le Dark Lord allait passer, un Préfèt se mit devant lui.

— Oh, non! Toi, tu ne passes pas, mon cher. Un de tes confrères Serpentards m'a informé que tu n'as pas eu ton autorisation, je ne peux donc pas te laisser passer.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, ce jeune Préfèt serait tombé raide mort après celui que venait de lui lancer Voldemort. Bien entendu, le « confrère Serpentard » dont il parlait n'était nul autre que Drago Malfoy, sans aucun doute.

— Pardon!? Cela n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie, j'espère?!! cria Tom, indigné.

— Pas du tout. Allez, ouste! Retourne à ta salle commune sans faire d'histoire, lui ordonna le Préfèt des Serdaigles en le poussant un peu dans le dos.

— _Ne me touche pas! ... Tu as beaucoup de chance, pauvre ignorant, de ne pas savoir à qui tu as à faire!! ... Et dire que j'ai tué pour moins que ça!_ pensa-t-il en lui-même, furieux.

Comment un stupide gamin osait-il lui dire cela, à lui, Lord Voldemort! Il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça. Tom fit mine de partir vers la salle commune de l'équipe des verts, mais naturellement, il avait un plan. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rester ici, tout seul, à ne rien faire, regardant le temps passer. Pas qu'il tienne vraiment à cette sortie, mais cela allait contre ses principes d'obéir docilement à ce genre de stupidité. Son dédain pour les règles était toujours présent après toutes ses années. Il connaissait de multiples passages pour sortir du bâtiment sans être vu. Il se dirigea vers la grande statue représentant un sorcier qui avait surement fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour mériter un tel honneur. Le mot de passe prononcé, la statue se déplaça de côté pour ainsi laisser voir une ouverture secrète.

***

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar Hogshead, assis à une table, Harry discutait calmement de chose et d'autres avec ses deux compagnons, mais quelque chose le troublait. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le pub, il avait remarqué un type étrange et solitaire, assis dans l'ombre, dans le coin, au fond pour ne pas être vu. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'était qu'un simple voyageur, mais Harry ressentait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, face à ce curieux personnage. Le jeune survivant ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car il était masqué par la capuche de sa longue cape noire, mais il savait qu'il l'épiait. Il sentait son regard posé sur lui.

— Harry? Il y a un problème? Tu m'as l'air... préoccupé. Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Hermione.

— Hein?...Non, rien.

Peut-être qu'il ne se faisait que des idées. La personne assise au fond du bar ne le fixait probablement que parce qu'il le reconnaissait comme « Celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort » et il voulait probablement voir « la fameuse cicatrice » comme tout le monde.

D'autres élèves venaient d'entrer dans le pub. Autrefois, cet endroit n'était presque pas fréquenté et était considéré comme « malfamé », mais depuis l'épisode de sa 5e année, avec le projet D.A, la Dumbledore 's Army, était devenu très populaire aujourd'hui. Harry reconnut parmi eux le Préfèt de Serdaigle de tout à l'heure, ainsi que ses amis de la maison des bleus, des Pouffsouffles plus jeunes que lui, quelques Serpentards qui fréquentaient Malfoy, puis plusieurs Gryffondors de sa connaissance.

— Ha ha ha! Pauvre petit nouveau! Dommage que le Préfèt l'ait empêché de venir. Non, mais, vous avez vu la tête qu'il a faite lorsqu'il lui à dit ça? Trop drôle!!! se tordait de rire Ron.

— Tu as raison, c'était très drôle, dit une voix derrière lui, loin d'être joyeuse.

Ron faillit tomber en bas de sa chaise. C'était Tom Riddle, le nouveau. Et il avait parfaitement entendu toutes les moqueries qu'il venait de dire à son sujet.

— Ah!... Tom… euh... Tu sais, je ne disais pas ça en mal et... Et puis, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici! commença le roux maladroitement, mais qui se reprit vers la fin.

— Secret de professionnel, se contenta de répondre le Serpentard.

— Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Si quelqu'un te voit, tu auras des ennuis, le prévint la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns emmêlés.

— Bien sûr. Severus sera ravi de me donner une retenue, j'en suis persuadé…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la silhouette noire assise au fond dans l'ombre.

— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea Harry en se retournant pour observer à son tour l'homme masqué.

Soudain, le pseudo voyageur, enveloppé dans sa cape noire, se leva et marcha vers Riddle. Mais avant que celui-ci n'est pu se rendre, le garçon responsable de plus tôt, le Préfèt des Serdaigles, vint se mettre entre eux.

— Toi!! Je t'avais dit de rester à Poudlard! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici!! le gronda-t-il.

Tom ne tint pas compte que ce qu'il dit, il reculait à l'approche de celui qui s'approchait derrière.

— Tu vas avoir de gros problèmes, ça, je te le dis! continua le garçon.

Le Préfèt partit, sans dire un mot de plus, dans l'intention de revenir avec un responsable de plus haut rang puisque le jeune homme aux yeux de rubis ne réagissait pas à ses menaces.

L'inconnu encapuchonné se tenait à présent devant le Dark Lord. Il était plus grand et physiquement plus âgé que lui. À cause de sa longue cape noire, on ne pouvait distinguer aucune partie de son corps. On aurait dit un petit détraqueur.

— Qui...

— Hi hi hi..., fit le semblant de Dementor miniature.

Il s'apprêtait à lever le bras, pour soit l'attaquer ou dans un autre but, mais fut interrompu par l'appel du préfet.

— Professeur! Il est là!!! C'est lui! Il a désobéi aux règlements!! cria-t-il.

C'était Dumbledore en personne que le Serdaigle avait ramené. Il devait se trouver tout près. En le voyant, l'homme masqué changea d'avis sur le geste qu'il allait poser. Il se retint, resta une seconde immobile, puis se mit à marcher vite en donnant, au passage, un violent coup d'épaule au garçon de l'équipe des verts, en disant à voix basse sur un ton rieur :

— Tu as de la chance que le grand-père soit là pour gâcher mon plaisir.... mais à la prochaine occasion, je t'aurai. Il ne sera plus là. Hi hi hi. Ça, je te le garantis.

Et il sortit du Hogshead en un courant d'air. Tom resta un moment paralysé. Il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais avait pu entrevoir ses yeux. Deux grands ronds couleur lavande. Et surtout, il avait reconnu sa voix. Pas de doute, c'était Vantes. Il s'était trouvé devant lui, en chair et en os, ce coup-ci. Et pour une fois, il ne fut pas mécontent que le vieux débile soit dans les parages. Qu'entendait-il par « il ne sera plus là »? Ce devait être sans importance. Sûrement un autre de ses pièges farfelus. Il devra se montrer plus vigilant dans le futur. Pour leur prochaine rencontre, il sera prêt. Prêt à l'affronter. Prêt à le tuer.


	11. X: Suppléant attrapeur

°`~....... X : Suppléant attrapeur ....... ~`°

— J'exige qu'il soit mis en retenue ou qu'il fasse perdre des points à sa maison, Professeur!

— Mais oui, François. Je retire donc 15 points à Serpentard, dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme et sage. Le Préfèt de Serdaigle jugeait cette sentence trop douce, mais n'osa pas contredire la parole de l'humble directeur de Poudlard.

Ils étaient maintenant tous rentrés à l'école, étant donné la visite à Pré-aux-lards terminée. Harry et les siens s'étaient rendus à leur dortoir et Tom en avait fait de même. Il s'en fichait complètement d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison. Ce n'était pas son problème. Loin de là.

***

Une semaine passa, et une nouvelle annonce fut affichée dans la grande salle et aussi dans les salles communes et salles de classe. C'était toujours un grand événement très attendu : Le premier match de quidditch.

_Premier match de quidditch de la saison,_

_opposant :_

_« GRYFFONDOR contre SERPENTARD »_

_dans l'après-midi du_

_24 novembre_

_Venez en grand nombre!_

— Wow, Harry! T'as vu ça? On a un match dans 4 jours! C'est super! Et contre Serpentard en plus! On va leur faire mordre la poussière! s'écria Ron, tout excité que la saison de quidditch, ce sport extrêmement populaire dans le monde des sorciers, soit commencée.

— Oui! Je vais me faire une joie de battre Malfoy… comme d'habitude, dit Harry, certain de sa future victoire.

***

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux équipes sportives s'étaient entraînées avec acharnement. Nous étions à présent à la veille de l'affrontement, et tout le monde prenait leur dîner à leurs tables respectives. Les joueurs de quidditch semblaient un peu stressés par ce qui leur attendait demain, du côté des Serpentards, car depuis que Harry Potter était devenu attrapeur, ils n'avaient plus gagné un seul match, tandis que du côté des Gryffondors, tous semblaient croire à une victoire assurée. Peu à peu, la grande salle se vida et il ne resta plus que les éternels retardataires, dont : Harry et compagnie et quelques verts, en particulier Riddle ainsi que Malfoy et ses deux gorilles, plus le nouveau capitaine de quidditch qui semblait perdu dans les stratégies qu'il préparait pour demain. Tom étai assit au bout de la table comme à chaque fois, pas seulement pour qu'on lui fiche la paix mais aussi pour se trouver le plus loin possible de Drago Malefoy qui avait le don de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et le mettre de mauvaise humeur, vu son caractère, n'était pas difficile.

— Alors, « Tommy »? Tu t'amuses bien dans ton petit coin, tout seul? lui cria Malfoy de l'autre bout de la table avec Crabb et Goyle qui rigolèrent de la manière stupide qu'il avait prononcé « Tommy ».

— Mon plaisir n'en serait que plus grand, si ton horrible face de blondinet snobinard n'écorchait pas mon champ vision, répliqua l'ex-Seigneur des ténèbres, lui lançant un regard mauvais de ses yeux couleur sang.

— Roooh! Non, mais, vous allez LA FERMER tous les deux!? J'essaie de me concentrer sur le match de demain! C'est très important!! Vous pouvez comprendre, non!?! s'énerva le capitaine de quidditch. Il s'appelait Aldric Darcrow. Les cheveux châtain foncé, les yeux noisette, assez grand, les épaules larges, il était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe et également le capitaine. Il était lui aussi, tout comme Drago, en dernière année et étudiait à la maison des verts. Sans attendre vraiment de réaction de la part des deux importuns, il ramassa ses affaires et partit en direction de la salle d'étude des Serpentards en disant :

— Je vais aller quelque part où il n'y a pas deux idiots en train de se crier des bêtises chacun de leur côté de la table. Tss... On peut jamais être tranquille! Le match de demain n'inquiète que moi il semblerait! marmonnait-il pour lui-même sans porter attention au fait qu'ils venaient des les traiter d'idiots et disparut par la porte de la Grande Salle.

— Oh? Notre petit capitaine est en furie à ce que je vois... S'il continue à se pourrir la vie comme ça avec le quidditch, il va mourir jeune.... Ce serait vraiment dommage, dit Drago avec un rictus aux coins des lèvres, riant méchamment d'un ton supérieur.

—… Lui, au moins, il fait des efforts pour son équipe. Ce n'est pas comme d'autres. D'autres qui abandonnent leurs fidèles serviteurs. D'autres qui font toujours des plans foireux, continua le Blondinet, faisant allusion à Lord Voldemort qui avait quitté ses Mangemorts.

— Oh, arrête un peu. Tu te couvres de ridicule, Malfoy. Le fils qui ne vaut pas mieux que son lâche de père. Son père qui d'ailleurs, venait ramper à mes pieds... Tu devrais en faire autant, minable! riposta l'ex Dark Lord avec le grand calme, bien que son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines dut à la colère que les provocations de Malfoy éveillaient en lui. Il lui aurait volontiers démoli le portrait, fracassé sa maudite tête blonde sur la table de bois. Mais, il devait se retenir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il l'avait juré. Juré à Dumbledore.

— Tu parles de mon père, mais le tien, à ce que je sache, est dix millions de fois pire que le mien. Je me trompe? Un sale lâche, pathétique, un moldu..., disait celui au regard de glace en employant une pointe de dédain en prononçant « moldu ».

— Ggrrrr....

Tom détestait son père, plus que quiconque au monde. Plus qu'Albus Dumbledore, plus que Harry Potter. Il ne supportait pas qu'on parle de lui. Surtout que, malheureusement pour lui, il portait son nom. Tom faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus et cherchait quelque chose à répliquer en retour.

—... un moldu... ce qui fait de toi, nous le savon tous, un « sang-mêlé »! finit le garçon aux yeux bleu-gris délavés, prenant soin de bien espacer les mots « sang » et « mêlé » pour mettre de l'emphase sur l'insulte fatidique.

—!!!

Là, c'en était trop. La goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. « Sang-mêlé », c'est à dire « sang impur », était vraiment la pire des pires insultes à porter au Seigneur Voldemort. Celui qui, toute sa vie s'était battu contre ces impuretés du monde des sorciers, se faisant passer pour un sang pur, l'hérité de Salazar Serpentard, alors que coule en lui du sang moldu. Ce sale morveux de riche avait osé! Oser lui rappeler cette triste réalité. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

— Projectofiré! lança celui aux cheveux noirs en sortant sa baguette, la pointant sur le blond.

Une spirale violette, parsemée de bleu, surgit du bout du bâton magique du mage noir et éclata de plein fouet sur le torse de son opposant qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour se défendre.

Il fut projeté en arrière très violemment, frappant au passage les tables et les chaises, qui volèrent en morceaux sous le choc, et vint s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd et un « _crack_ » qui présumait des os brisés.

— Ha ha ha! fit Riddle, satisfait de son coup; _Que cela te serve de leçon! On ne traite pas Lord Voldemort de sang-mêlé! _pensa-t-il dans son for intérieur.

Tout à coup, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, plantant ses doigts comme des serres de rapace.

-!...

Tom se figea comme une statue, il tourna lentement et fut foudroyé par le regard bleu électrique du directeur. C'était un regard de reproche, il était en colère.

— Vous me décevez énormément, Tom.

Puis il referma sa main, délicate mais forte comme l'acier, sur son bras et l'entraîna dans son bureau. Ensuite, des Préfèts vinrent chercher le jeune Malfoy pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

***

— Aïe! Faites attention! râlait Drago à l'infirmière.

— Oh! Cessez de faire votre enfant, Malfoy! lui répondit-elle.

Soudain, quelqu'un d'affolé, sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, franchit la porte de la salle des soins médicaux.

— Ah! Non!!! Malfoy!! C'est TERRIBLE!! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!! criait l'hystérique.

— Dah! Je suis pas là pour un examen de routine, crétin! grogna Malfoy.

C'était Aldric qui venait d'entrer. On lui avait annoncé le « léger accident » de son attrapeur.

— Tu le fais exprès ou quoi! Sais-tu que demain c'est LE MATCH DE QUIDDITCH!?! Tu veux qu'on perde!? Madame Pomfresh, dites-moi qu'il peut jouer quand même! S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'il peut jouer!!

— Bien sûr que non!! Mister Malfoy ne sortira pas de cette chambre avant une semaine! l'infirma sévèrement la vieille infirmière.

— Quoi!?! Non! C'est pas possible! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire SANS attrapeur!? On est foutu. On a perdu d'avance... perde par forfait! Contre les Gryffondors en plus! Quelle honte! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! On gagnera pas la coupe... ma dernière année en plus! Ma carrière est finie! Non! Non! Non!

Le jeune capitaine était complètement paniqué et hystérique, au bord de la dépression.

— Mister Darcrow, reprenez-vous ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous donner des calmants.

— Oh... pardon, s'excusa-t-il, honteux de s'abîmer la santé avec le quidditch, ce sport qu'il aimait tant.

— On est foutu... il n'y a plus rien à faire. Les Serpentards sont des perdants... je ne peux rien n'y faire. Sans attrapeur... pas de match... à moins que..!?

***

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, tous les membres de l'équipe de quidditch des rouges et or étaient réunis. Harry était devenu le capitaine après le départ d'Angelina. Ron occupait le poste de gardien, Neville avait hérité d'un poste de batteur et quelques jeunes de 4e année étaient devenus poursuiveurs et un autre de 6e année avait pris la place du 2e batteur. Ils étaient prêts à jouer. Mais, ils devaient prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant.

— Harry! Harry!!

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds accourait vers la table des Gryffondors.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Mélodie? demanda Harry.

— Ma copine Lorel, qui est à Serpentard, vient de me dire qu'ils ne pourront pas jouer! On a gagné par forfait! dit la jeune fille poursuiveuse de l'équipe.

— Comment?!

Harry n'y comprenait rien.

— Elle m'a dit que Malfoy est à l'infirmerie. Et pour longtemps! Il a des bandages sur le front, plusieurs côtes cassées et des blessures mineures aux bras et aux jambes. Il ne peut donc pas jouer. Il parait que c'est le nouveau de 7e qui lui cassé la gueule, raconta Mélodie, dont l'amie, Lorel, était en fait une poursuiveuse de l'équipe des Serpentards.

— Non... il n'a pas fait ça..., dit Potter, déçu d'apprendre que le Dark Lord avait perdu le contrôle.

Il se leva et alla voir l'équipe des verts et argent dans l'intention de s'entretenir avec Aldric Darcrow, leur capitaine, et en même temps pour parler à Tom. Les autres membres de l'équipe des rouges le suivirent.

— Comme ça, vous n'allez pas jouer?

— Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Drago ne peut pas jouer et le capitaine n'est pas là. Grrr... Tout ça, c'est sa faute! grommela Xander, le 3e poursuiveur de Serpentard, un 4e année, en pointant du doigt un garçon aux yeux rouges assis à l'autre bout de leur table. L'accusé se contenta le haussé le sourcil, nullement vexé par ces propos.

Harry s'approcha de lui et allait lui demander des explications pour ses actes d'hier soir, quand des gens arrivèrent vers eux.

— Riddle!!

— Quoi encore…, soupira le mage noir.

— Ah, Potter, tu es là! Tant mieux, car je t'annonce que le match pourra avoir lieu! déclara le capitaine de l'équipe.

Tous les verts se tournèrent vers leur supérieur, intrigués.

— Oui! Car je nous ai trouvé un « suppléant attrapeur »!

— QUI!!??!! demandèrent-ils, tous en même temps, les rouges comme les verts.

— Lui! annonça Darcrow, pointant d'un doigt triomphant l'élu : Tom M. Riddle.

— Moi!?! Je refuse! affirma Tom d'un ton rigoureux; Cela est insensé, voyons!!

— Parce que c'est à cause de TOI, petit malin, si notre attrapeur habituel est hors d'état de jouer! Par conséquent, le mieux que tu puisses faire pour te faire pardonner est de le remplacer pour le match, répondit Aldric enchanté par son idée.

— Et vous n'avez rien à redire, « Mister Riddle », dit Rogue qui avait accompagné Aldric, en insistant sur « Mister Riddle »; N'oubliez pas que vous avez un accord avec le directeur, si vous voyez où je veux en venir?

C'était vrai, le professeur de potions avait tout à fait raison. Il avait un accord avec Albus Dumbledore. Le directeur le laissait vivre à Poudlard, mais en échange, Lord Voldemort devrait de plier aux règles de l'école, faire comme s'il était étudiant, aller en cour, ne pas dévoiler sa véritable identité et surtout jamais, au grand jamais, toucher à un seul des enfants de l'école. Et cette règle, il l'avait enfreint en s'attaquant au jeune Malfoy. Qu'il l'ait provoqué ou non, il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher, il l'avait promis. Maintenant, Dumbledore était en colère. Un autre manque de contrôle de ce genre et il sera renvoyé. Mis à la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se tenir tranquille et obéir, soumis. Comme c'était dégradant pour lui!

— Tss... je n'ai même pas de balai..., grommela le jeune Seigneur des ténèbres.

— Ça veut dire que tu acceptes!?! s'exclama le capitaine enjoué.

— En ai-je seulement le choix? prononça-t-il entre des dents grinçantes, contre son gré.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de participer à un jeu de quidditch, le sport qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et encore moins prit la peine d'assister. Pendant sa première scolarité à Poudlard, il préférait aller dans la Chambre des Secrets s'adonner à la magie noire, que de perdre son temps à regarder des idiots écervelés se lancer des ballons sur des balais.

— Pour le balai, pas de problème, tu vas prendre celui de Malfoy et son uniforme aussi, vous avez à peu près la même taille, lui dit Darcrow, très content d'avoir obtenu sa collaboration, puis reprit sur un ton plus sérieux; ... Ahem... Tu vas donc prendre le poste d'attrapeur des Serpentards, nous t'attendons dans les vestiaires pour 11h00, c'est-à-dire dans 5 minutes.

Sur ce, il se mit en route vers les vestiaires de l'équipe, suivi des autres joueurs.

— Bon, on va y aller nous aussi. Venez, dit Harry, le capitaine, à sa propre équipe de quidditch.

— Euh, Potter. Je voulais savoir... juste comme ça... à pur titre informatif... l'attrapeur, c'est bien celui qui doit attraper le petit machin volant? demanda Tom essayant de se souvenir du peu de choses qu'il savait sur ce sport.

— Euh... oui..., répondit Potter très étonné par cette question; _Le pauvre... comment il pourra jouer s'il ne connait même pas les règles?_ pensa-il.

— Merci.

Il se leva d'un bond et se rendit à son tour au vestiaire des verts et argent. On lui remit l'uniforme de Drago qu'il enfila avec répugnance malgré lui et alla s'asseoir avec les autres membres pour écouter les plans et stratégies que leur capitaine s'était donné tant de mal à préparer. Il expliqua pendant une dizaine de minutes diverses positions à l'aide de petits dessins et de mouvements qui semblaient, pour Tom, être du langage extra-terrestre.

— Tu comprends, Riddle? s'interrompit Aldric Darcrow lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait perdu toute attention après les deux premières minutes.

— Quoi? Répondit le suppléant attrapeur sèchement.

— Je te demande si tu comprends bien les positions que je me tue à expliquer! répéta Darcrow.

— Certainement. Oui, très clair, dit-il vaguement, sarcastique, en observant les gribouillis incompréhensibles que le capitaine, un peu trop stressé à son goût, avait dessinés sur le tableau noir; J'ose espérer que le dessin n'est pas inclus dans tes plans de carrière…

—... Ahem... peu importe..., répliqua-t-il, vexé, lui lançant un regard noir, puis continua ses explications.

Tom n'écouta pas plus le discours de son supérieur, car il jugeait ses renseignements inutiles, mais reprit attention lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

—... Et c'est à ce moment que Riddle intervient! Il attrape le vif d'or et la partie est gagnée! Des questions?

Riddle leva sa main à la manière d'Hermione.

— Oui?

— Hmm… Qu'est-ce que le « vif d'or »? demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une question tout à fait banale.

— QUOI!!! NON, c'est pas possible!! Co… Comment!? Tu ignores ce que c'est!?! VRAIMENT?! Tu n'as jamais vu un match de quidditch de ta vie ou quoi?! Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur un incapable pareil! Je dois sûrement avoir une malédiction!!!, commença Dracrow, pris d'une nouvelle crise d'hystérie.

Il se dirigea vers une malle et donna un coup de pied dessus, afin de l'ouvrir, pour prendre une petite boule dorée munie de deux fines ailes délicates. Il retourna devant le nouveau joueur et lui plaqua le vif d'or sous le nez.

— Tiens! C'est « ÇA », le vif d'or!

Il confia à l'un des joueurs la boule dorée, qui l'amena avec la malle sur le terrain. Le match allait commencer.

— Et que suis-je supposé faire de cette… « chose »?

Le capitaine grimaça et n'avait qu'une envie : se frapper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. L'ignorance de cet adolescent était donc sans bornes?!

— Bon sang!! Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de l'attraper, d'accord!? Et de nous faire gagner!

Aldric lui remit le balai de Drago, un balai noir qui, il y a quelque année, était très populaire : Un Nimbus 2001.

***

— Bienvenue au premier match de quidditch de la saison!! Nous avons l'honneur de voir s'affronter aujourd'hui la toute puissante équipe de Gryffondor, qui gagne la coupe depuis maintenant 6 années consécutives...

De grands cris de joie et des applaudissements jaillirent de l'estrade des rouges.

—...Contre les pauvres et malheureux perdants Serpentards, continua le commentateur, Seamus Finnigan, qui remplaçait Jordon Lee, qui avait fini ses études depuis 2 ans.

Les gens de l'estrade des verts se mirent à huer férocement.

L'arbitre fit signe aux équipes qu'elles pouvaient venir se mettre en position sur le terrain.

— Pour ce match, l'attrapeur habituel, Drago Malfoy, pour une raison de santé, ne pouvait pas se présenter, alors, pour une quelconque raison, le brillant capitaine Aldric Darcrow a choisi le nouvel élève de sa maison, j'ai nommé l'étrange type aux yeux rouges : Tom Riddle!!

Cette fois, personne ne dit rien. Les spectateurs Serpentards trouvaient l'idée que remplacer Drago par l'étrange nouveau était absurde, et les joueurs de l'équipe, quant à eux, étaient certains de perdre avec lui dans l'équipe, surtout au poste le plus important.

— La victoire ira-t-elle à Harry Potter et sa glorieuse équipe de Gryffondor ou les Serpentards gagneront-ils grâce à leur nouvel attrapeur? Nous le verrons bien!

Les équipes étaient maintenant toutes placées, prêtes à commencer. L'arbitre donna le coup de sifflet du départ et lança le souafle dans les aires pour la mise au jeu.

— Et c'est parti! Oh! C'est le capitaine Darcrow qui s'est emparé du souafle!

Effectivement, Aldric avait été le plus rapide. Il fit une passe à Xander, le 3e poursuiveur, qui déjoua deux joueurs comme lui de l'équipe adverse et fit une passe à Lorel, la 2e poursuiveuse.

— Par ici!

Elle lança le ballon brun et dur qu'on nomme le souafle, au capitaine. Il se retrouva près des buts des opposants, projeta le souafle dans les aires devant lui, sauta de son balai et tel un joueur de baseball, il frappa dessus avec son balai en guise de bâton. Le souafle entra à une telle vitesse dans l'anneau gauche des buts que Ron Weasley, le gardien des Gryffondors, ne fut pas capable de l'arrêter.

Des cris éclatèrent dans l'estrade des verts.

— Wow! Un autre spectaculaire but marqué par le Capitaine Darcrow. Les Serpentards mènent donc de 10 points, s'exclama Seamus, le commentateur.

Aldric était vraiment un très bon jouer de quidditch, un des plus excellents poursuiveurs que Poudlard n'est jamais eut. Il était digne d'un joueur professionnel, ce qu'il avait justement envisagé comme carrière future. Mais pourtant, ils perdaient à chaque fois lamentablement. À cause de quoi? De l'attrapeur. Les Serpentards avaient beau mener le match de 140 à 0, mais Harry Potter arrivait, toujours et sans exception, à attraper le vif d'or, donnant ainsi la victoire aux Gryffondors.

Et le match se poursuivit. Plusieurs autres buts furent marqués par Aldric, un par Lorel. Ron, le gardien des rouges réussit à arrêter la plupart de ceux lancés par Xander et la jeune fille. Les Gryffondors, quant à eux, marquèrent 4 buts et 6 fois d'affiler, le gardien des verts bloqua leurs coups. Ils étaient maintenant à 160 à 40 pour les serpents. Harry se tenait haut dans le ciel, attentif au moindre mouvement, il guettait l'apparition du vif d'or. Tom Riddle, lui, observait avec ennui le jeu. Il avait hâte que ce soit terminé.

— _160 à 40… Cela ne leur suffit pas? C'est interminable à la fin_…, pensait-il, quand il entendit un petit bourdonnement et des bruissements d'ailes.

Il se tourna pour le chasser, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un insecte, mais s'arrêta net en voyant que c'était le vif d'or.

— Hum?...C'est le… C'est le « volant doré » volant que je suis censé attraper! s'écrit-il, tout haut, sans s'en rendre compte.

Harry l'avait entendu et se retournait pour voir ce que Tom avait à se plaindre encore, et vola à une vitesse surprenante vers lui lorsqu'il aperçut la boule dorée aux fines ailes. Le sentant arriver, le vif d'or prit la fuite.

— N'y songe même pas, Potter! Je l'ai aperçu le premier. Il est à moi!

Ils se mirent tous les deux à la poursuite du petit objet.

— Le vif d'or vient de faire son entrée!! cria le commentateur; Qui l'attrapera? L'habituel vainqueur, Harry Potter? Ou bien se fera-t-il battre pour la première fois par cet étrange nouvel élève des Serpentards?

Les deux joueurs tourbillonnaient dans les airs et volaient plus vite que l'éclair sur leurs balais. Harry devançait un peu Tom, mais il n'avait pas la victoire en mains non plus. Son rival, comparativement à Drago Malfoy, arrivait à suivre le vif d'or de très près, le match serait serré.

Potter tendait son bras vers l'avant, il arrivait presque à sentir sous ses doigts les minutieuses ailes de l'objet volant. L'autre attrapeur aussi avait le bras tendu près à saisir le vif d'or. Puis, on atteignit le moment final tant attendu. Tom se saisit de la boule d'or! Mais au même moment, Harry aussi mit la main dessus.

— Lâche-le, Potter! Il est évident que c'est moi qui l'ai! lui cria le jeune Dark Lord, qui tirait sur sa main pour faire lâcher prise à son opposant.

— Non! Je… !!

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, car les deux jeunes se trouvaient dans une fâcheuse position. Ils avaient continué à voler vers les nuages sans s'en rendre compte. Et quand on monte trop rapidement vers le ciel on fit par perdre de l'altitude et tomber.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font?! Oh! Ils sont… Ils sont en train de tomber! Ils vont se fracasser sur le sol! annonçait le commentateur.

Les attrapeurs étaient effectivement en train de chuter. Heureusement, les arènes de quidditch sont faites de sorte que si un joueur tombe de son balai, ce qui arrive fréquemment, il sera retenu par des sortilèges qui amortissent les chutes. Les jeunes ralentirent dans les airs et descendirent doucement, mais rendus à quelques mètres du sol, leur chute reprit sa vitesse normale et ils s'écrasèrent dans un violent impacte. Riddle se releva tant bien que mal et fut imité par Harry, l'air un peu sonné.

— Les deux joueurs ne semblent pas blessés. Oh! Ils ont le vif d'or... tous les deux!!?! lança Finnigan, ébahit, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose se produire. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas remarqué que malgré leur chute, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait lâché prise.

— Grr... Donne-le! lui ordonna Tom, tirant toujours, mais Harry n'allait pas abandonner.

Qui avait gagné? Lui? Ou bien son ennemi qui n'avait jamais joué à ce sport de sa vie? Harry ne pouvait pas perdre! Lui qui avait fait gagner la coupe de quidditch aux Gryffondors durant 6 années d'affilée. L'arbitre s'approcha d'eux. Elle allait désigner le vainqueur. Tous les spectateurs dans les estrades retinrent leur souffle. L'arbitre observa attentivement les mains des jeunes hommes. Tom avait la main refermée sur une partie de la boule ailée, tandis que Harry avait la main placée par-dessus celle du Serpentard, ce qui montrait l'évidence : L'attrapeur suppléant Riddle a été le plus rapide. L'arbitre prit le bras de Tom, que Harry lâcha, complètement sous le choc, et le monta en l'air pour que tous puissent voir l'objet de la victoire.

— Riddle a attrapé le vif d'or! Serpentard remporte le match!

Une grande vague de cris rugit de l'estrade des serpents. Les autres membres de l'équipe des verts comme des rouges allèrent rejoindre à terre les attrapeurs et la foule en délire. Les rouges et or, déçus, rejoignirent leur capitaine, tandis que les verts et argent, fous de joie, se ruèrent vers le remplaçant et le félicitèrent de son exploit.

_Pointage : 310 à 40._

— On a gagné! On a gagné! C'est nous les meilleurs! On a gagné!

Le complètement hystérique capitaine Aldric Darcrow sautait partout comme un déchaîné. Ses équipiers étaient comme lui. Ils étaient tous si contents et si fiers d'avoir enfin remporté un match! Ce même match qu'ils essayaient désespérément de gagner depuis 6 ans. La petite Lorel dansait avec les batteurs et Xander, le 3e poursuiveur. Et Aldric faisait sa ronde, félicitant chacun d'une tape dans le dos en continuant de hurler victoire comme un malade.

— Hé hé! On a remporté le match et ça, c'est grâce à TOI!!

Il courut vers Tom, le prit entre ses bras et le fit tournoyer. Il le serrait si fort qu'il avait peine à respirer.

— Toi, je t'adore!!

Puis, il l'embrassa sur la joue dans un élan de joie incontrôlable tellement il était heureux.

— Yahou! Ha ha ha!!! On a gagné! On a gagné! Je n'en reviens pas, on a vraiment gagné!!!! On est trop fort! continua de crier Aldric, bondissant de tous côtés, en libérant ce pauvre Tom, traumatisé, de son emprise, pour aller fêter avec ses coéquipiers.

— Beurk...

Le jeune Serpentard essuya avec dédain sa joue avec le revers de sa manche, ou plutôt la manche de la tenue de Drago. Tout le monde faisait la fête au château, à l'exception de l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres, qui lui restait seul dans son coin avec son éternel air renfrogné.

— Tsss...

***

— Harry! Ne fais pas cette tête-là! C'est ta première défaite, n'en fait pas un drame! le grondait gentiment Hermione. Elle, le jeune sauveur et une bonne partie des Gryffondors se consolaient de leur échec dans leur salle commune. Ils avaient perdu. Ron, lui, semblait carrément abattu. Mais une drôle de pensée vint frapper Harry et le fit sourire.

— _Cet incapable se fait battre à plat de couture, à chaque fois, en duel contre moi, lui, le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire! Et il réussit enfin à me battre... au « quidditch », dans le domaine que j'excelle_, pensa-t-il. Décidément, Lord Voldemort était vraiment un étrange personnage.

Il fut sorti de ses songes amusants par son meilleur ami.

— Au fait, vous avez vu Ginny? Elle agit bizarrement depuis un moment..., demande le rouquin qui semblait s'inquiéter pour sa petite soeur.

— Je ne sais pas... Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Elle n'était pas au match, mais quand je l'ai vu, elle semblait pressée et préoccupée, l'informa Hermione.

Harry repensa tout de suite à il y a quelques jours, lorsque Ginny à vu Tom dans la Grande Salle. Savait-elle? L'avait-elle démasqué? L'avait-elle reconnu malgré le changement d'apparence? Probablement. Il se sentit mal à l'aise pour la petite fille tout à coup, mais n'en révéla rien aux autres. Ron et Hermione n'en savaient rien encore. En espérant que Ginny gardera le silence.

Ron secoua la tête de et dit;

— Peut-être qu'elle voit en cachette un nouveau copain...

***

Dehors, le soleil se couchait tranquillement. Le vent de novembre se faisait de plus en plus froid, mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune solitaire de se reposer adossé à un arbre, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester avec les membres de l'équipe pour festoyer. Il préférait avoir la paix, qu'on le laisse tranquille, voilà tout ce qu'il souhaitait. L'arbre où il se tenait était le même qu'il prenait chaque fois, celui face au lac noir, celui qui donnait vu sur la forêt vers la gauche et de l'autre côté sur l'eau profonde. Son regard écarlate était perdu dans les nuages, il se demandait encore pour la centième fois ce qu'il faisait ici. Regrettait-il son choix? Il ne savait pas. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Qu'était-il devenu? Un jour, il est le plus grand mage noir, craint de tous les sorciers et moldus de la terre, et un autre jour, il est un simple petit sorcier, prisonnier d'un corps beaucoup trop jeune et impuissant, un simple étudiant d'une école dont il avait reçu le diplôme depuis bien des années déjà. Pire encore, aujourd'hui, il était rabaissé au niveau d'un gamin joueur de quidditch. Il se trouvait pathétique.

— _Vantes et les Mangemorts doivent s'en donner à cœur joie de me voir ainsi…,_ pensa-t-il.

De l'autre côté du lac, à la lisière de la forêt, plusieurs êtres masqués se cachaient dans l'ombre, gardant l'oeil sur l'élève assis du côté opposé. Ils étaient tous vêtus de noir, la tête dissimulée sous un capuchon, à l'exception d'un qui portait une cape de couleur pourpre. La légère brise du vent faisait voltiger quelques mèches de ses cheveux blancs.

— Te voilà, tu n'as pas peur tout seul comme ça dehors? Pourtant, tu devrais... car nous sommes là, souffla-t-il en prenant un ton enfantin; Tu viens jouer avec nous?

Tom, d'où il se trouvait, ne pouvait pas l'entendre murmurer. Il avait maintenant fermé les yeux et écoutait le bruissement des feuilles. Il ne se souciait guère que, à quelques mètres de lui, se cachait Vantes et trois de ses serviteurs, qui étaient autrefois les siens. Vantes, de son côté, s'apprêtait à sortir son arme, lorsqu'il discerna une silhouette qui approchait de l'arbre. Qui osait venir interrompre sa tentative de meurtre? C'était une jeune femme, elle se rapprochait en silence, le plus doucement qu'elle put, pour ne pas éveiller le jeune Serpentard qui semblait dormir, indifférent à la froideur du sol presque gelé.

— Oh! Je vois que tu as amené ta petite copine! Dommage pour elle, je vais devoir la tuer aussi, je n'aime pas le travail fait à moitié, c'est moins amusant, murmura de plus belle Vantes pour lui-même. Il allait sortir de sa cachette, quand une chose inattendue arriva.

— Qu… quoi!!?! Je rêve? Du délire! Elle n'osera pas! … si? Ha ha ha!

La jeune fille qu'il avait prise pour l'amoureuse du Dark Lord s'avéra à vouloir la même chose que lui. Elle venait de sortir sa baguette et la tenait fermement. Puis, elle bondit devant le jeune homme et pointa son arme directement entre ses deux yeux.

— Cette gamine m'a devancée, c'est tout de même dommage. Du véritable gâchis même. C'est moi qui devais le tuer. Comment une petite idiote comme elle croit-elle pouvoir tuer un sorcier comme Voldemort?

Il boudait à présent comme un enfant à qui on viendrait de confisquer un jouet. La jeune fille venait de gâcher son plan et son plaisir de torturer l'ex-Seigneur des ténèbres.

— Je ne crois pas qu'une enfant assez stupide pour s'en prendre à lui ne réussisse à en venir à bout. Et si c'est le cas, et bien tant mieux, car il n'aurait pas mérité que je me déplace pour lui, reprit Vantes. Et lui, ainsi que ses chiens, retournèrent d'où ils venaient.

Près de l'arbre, la deuxième pseudo assassin pointait férocement sa baguette sur le garçon qui gardait les yeux fermer, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir senti venir. Les cheveux roux de la jeune fille se faisaient bercer par le vent, dévoilant un visage exprimant la haine et la colère. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez sa victime elle cria :

— Alors! Tu te crois moins malin maintenant! Réponds!!

Tom ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était assez insouciant et suicidaire pour venir le défier. Il reconnut la gamine, il l'avait vu quelques jours plutôt. Elle avait eu une drôle de réaction en le voyant, mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte.

— Je... Je sais qui tu es!! Tu es... L...Lo... Lord Voldemort!

— C'est exact, chère enfant. À qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda-t-il, sans nier, restant calme bien qu'il fut très surpris. Comment savait-elle?

— Tu as la mémoire très courte à ce que je vois!! criait Ginny sentant des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux.

Il ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais un flash du passé lui vint à l'esprit : La chambre des secrets... le Basilisk... le journal... la fille... La fille? Mais oui! C'était la jeune faible d'esprit que la partie de son esprit enfermé dans son vieux journal avait manipulé et tenté de tuer afin de revenir à la vie.

— Ah... La gamine qui s'est fait prendre par l'image du jeune moi dans le journal... je me souviens de toi. Il ne fallait pas être très brillante pour tomber dans un piège si peu subtil. Un esprit faible et stupide..., avoua-t-il.

Ginny serra de plus en plus fort sa baguette, elle tremblait maintenant de la tête aux pieds tellement elle était enragée. Il avait le culot de la traiter de stupide et d'esprit faible! Elle le menaçait et lui l'insultait.

— De plus, il faut être vraiment inconscient pour oser me défier ainsi, tout en sachant ma véritable identité, tu ne trouves pas?

— Je... Je..., bégaya Ginny. Il avait raison, mais elle voulait se venger. Se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir lors de sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie. Cet événement l'avait profondément marqué. Elle brandissait encore son arme sur le front de Riddle et elle n'attaquait toujours pas.

— Allez, va s'y! Qu'attends-tu? Venge-toi! Attaque-moi! Tue-moi, si tu l'oses! la provoqua-t-il pour s'amuser, juste pour voir si elle en était réellement capable.

—...

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais... « faible d'esprit »...

La jeune Weasley tomba à genoux lâchement et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Pas seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas une meurtrière, mais pour une autre raison. Une raison bien pire, qu'elle n'osera jamais avouer, l'empêchait de mettre en exécution son désir de vengeance.


	12. XI: Un démon au visage d'ange

!!!! MESSAGE IMPORTANT !!!!

**Je suis en train de corriger et ré-éditer ce chapitre.**

!!EN CONSTRUCTION!!

Bientôt disponible sous une meilleure forme! ^^

Merci et bonne relecture.

- Leah


	13. XII: Les princes aux serpents

!!!! MESSAGE IMPORTANT !!!!

**Je suis en train de corriger et ré-éditer ce chapitre.**

!!EN CONSTRUCTION!!

Bientôt disponible sous une meilleure forme! ^^

Merci et bonne relecture.

- Leah


	14. XIII: Lorsque la vérité est dévoilée 1

!!!! MESSAGE IMPORTANT !!!!

**Je suis en train de corriger et ré-éditer ce chapitre.**

!!EN CONSTRUCTION!!

Bientôt disponible sous une meilleure forme! ^^

Merci et bonne relecture.

- Leah


	15. XIV: Lorsque la vérité est dévoilée 2

!!!! MESSAGE IMPORTANT !!!!

**Je suis en train de corriger et ré-éditer ce chapitre.**

!!EN CONSTRUCTION!!

Bientôt disponible sous une meilleure forme! ^^

Merci et bonne relecture.

- Leah


	16. Annonce Remasterisation

**RE-MASTERISATION TIME**!

Bonjour à tous,

BREF, la suite de nombreux messages concernant mes travaux inachevés (depuis plus de 4 ans!! DÉSOLÉE), j'ai décidé de "remasteriser" mes fics, c'est-à-dire de les RELIRE (Oh que oui!), et de les CORRIGER (mon Dieu que c'était pénible!! o__o Quand je penses que j'ai eu le culôt de poster ça avec autant de fautes et de mots manquants sur ! o_O J'en reviens pas...) avec en plus des petites améliorations très mineures.

Bien entendu, pas TOUTES les fics seront "refaite/corrigée/re-postée", seulement mes meilleures:

- Les Princes aux Serpents  
- Inverted Path  
- Anthem of our Dying Day  
- "?" (je ne me souviens plus du titre, soit Hrcx ou Toward another you ou autre?)

Les autres peuvent bien prendre la poussière! lol XD

Et, soyez heureux, car... JE VAIS ÉCRIRE LA SUITE! o_O (soyez patient, s'il vous palit)

--- Chapitre XV: Le Serpent de rubis  
--- Chapitre XVI: Le Serpent d' émeraude  
--- Chapitre XVII: Du sang sur la neige

(Mais les titres de 15 et 16 sont sujets changement, c'est pas encore officiel.)

Merci! ^^ Et bonne lecture et relecture!

- Leah

**---- //--- IMPORTANT --- // ---**

Je me suis aperçue que... en fait, le chapitre 14 n'avait jamais été publié sur le site!  
Ce qui fait que le prochain chapitre que j'écrirai ne sera pas le 15e, mais bien le 14e, soit "**_Lorsque la vérité est dévoilée - part 2_**", en gros, l"épisode du fameux Bal que je devais vous fournir en novembre 2006 ou 2007.  
Je suis vraiment désolée...

Donc, avant Noël, comme prévu, vous aurez un chapitre!  
--- Chapitre XIV: Lorsque la vérité est dévoilée - part II (bientôt sur vos ordi! XD)

Merci

-Leah


End file.
